Memorias del Corazón
by Noriko Ishida
Summary: Juvia se interpone en una batalla para que no maten a Gray y termina con amnesia, por causas del Destino la única persona que recuerda resulta ser Lyon. Ahora Gray hará todo lo posible para que la maga de agua lo recuerde a toda costa. Lyvia vs Gruvia.
1. Aniversario

**Hola de nuevo mis amados mortales... ya han de estar hartos de mi el dia de hoy pero no me importa x3... los vengo a bombardear con otro fic GRUVIA! x3**

* * *

Nuestra historia comienza en la ciudad de Magnolia, famosa por albergar al gremio número de todo Fiore por supuesto nos referimos a Fairy Tail, y ahora mismo dirigiéndose a ese lugar un albino que responde al nombre de Lyon Vastia, con un enorme ramo de flores en la mano se abre lugar por las calles.

-Cuantos años han pasado desde entonces Ul- decía en voz baja el mencionado albino mientras se dirige a Fairy Tail –Desde entonces han pasado muchas cosas… Me pregunto si lo que voy a hacer es correcto, puedes decírmelo tú- decía con la mirada algo cabizbaja mientras continuaba su recorrido sin llamar la atención de nadie.

Por otro lado en el animado ya mencionado gremio da lugar una pelea muy común, en ese lugar al menos.

-Natsu maldita flama te voy a hacer añicos- decía un animado mago de hielo, aun vestido por cierto, parado en una de las mesas.

-Pelear es de hombres- Mencionaba Elfman entrando por igual en la pelea.

-Jajá vamos dame con todo lo que tengas cubo de hielo- respondía el mago de fuego a las agresiones dadas por su compañero.

-Hey chicos, ya dejen de pelar- Mencionaba Nab quien también arrastraron a la pela.

Y en la barra una maga de agua veía la escena sin hacer mucho ánimo de ello

-Juvia no vas a animar a Gray el día de hoy – mencionaba una albina a la maga de agua que se encontraba tranquilamente sentada en la barra.

-Juvia no tiene mucho ánimo el día de hoy Mirajane-san- respondía sin muchas ganas la mencionada peli azul, recargando su cabeza en la barra.

-Valla, Valla tienes algo en especial, sabes que me puedes contar- le respondía la chica detrás de la barra tratando de animar a su amiga.

-No es nada en especial Mirajane-san Juvia solo no se siente con ganas- replico la chica terminando la conversación.

Las peleas continuaban de no ser porque la entrada al gremio de cierto mago de hielo interrumpió la escena.

-Lyon,- menciono Gray para llamar la atención de su antiguo compañero

-Lyon-sama- replico la peli azul desde la barra consiguiendo que todos voltearan a ver al susodicho parado en la puerta del gremio.

-A Juvia muy buenos días, estas lista- pregunto el albino acercándose a la chica e ignorando al resto, a lo que todos veían incrédulos.

-Juvia esta lista Lyon-sama- menciono la maga que curiosamente había tomado el ramo que traía el Vastia sin inmutación alguna, y así los dos magos salieron del gremio.

Gray no se pudo quedar quieto y de inmediato salió detrás de ellos, parando de tajo la pelea que estaba teniendo unos minutos antes, dejando algo confundidos a los demás miembros que optaron por seguir en su pelea.

-Hey se puede saber a dónde van… - pregunto Gray casi gritando alcanzando a los dos magos no muy lejos de la puerta del gremio.

–Gray-sama no ira con nosotros- pregunto en voz baja la maga de agua dirigiendo su mirada al albino, lo que Gray no escucho muy bien, mientras seguía a un lado del mencionado mago de Lamia Scale.

-Hice una pregunta- volvió a replicar Gray sin escucharse muy grosero, ante una inocente mirada de la maga de agua.

-No lo pensé, hey Gray te gustaría venir- pregunto muy tranquilamente el albino.

-He a donde- pregunto ya algo conmocionado el mago de hielo de Fairy Tail, ya que por la expresión de los otros dos magos no iban a ninguna cita o algo por el estilo

Y así los tres magos caminaban pesadamente saliendo de la ciudad mientras el albino le explicaba al peli negro el lugar a donde se dirigían y la maga de agua caminaba un poco adelante dando oportunidad a ambos chicos de conversar libremente.

-¿La nombraron un mago Santo…?- respondía incrédulo Gray a lo que al parecer Lyon le estaba contando.

-Así es fue más o menos cuatro años, Ul fue nombrada un Mago Santo y construyeron una estatua para honrarla ahora mismo es el aniversario de que eso paso- continuaba con su explicación el Vastia- le pedí a Juvia hace unos días que me acompañara quiero dejarle a Ul un presente, no creí que estarías interesado en venir-

-Ha es por eso – menciono Gray algo aliviado.

-que pensaste que Juvia y yo tendríamos una cita- menciono algo galante el mago de Lamia Scale.

-Eso no me interesa en lo más mínimo- respondió Gray con su típico aire tsundere a lo que el albino solo sonrió.

-Lyon-sama es por aquí- se escuchó la voz de Juvia lo que ocasionó que ambos chicos la miraran como señalaba un camino en específico.

-si es más adelante- menciono el Vastia con una sonrisa de lado.

Llegando al lugar parecía un enorme cementerio bien arreglado, con mucho pasto verde y en ese preciso instante parecía ver mucha gente.

-¿Que hace toda esta gente aquí?- pregunto Gray algo inquieto.

-Vienen a ver la estatua, se puede decir que se ha tomado el día de hoy como aniversario de la muerte de Ul- mencionaba tranquilamente Lyon, mientras seguía caminando a lado de Gray.

La gente que ahí se encontraba volteo a ver a ambos magos de hielo abriéndoles paso mientras cuchicheaban entre ellos.

-Ellos son los dos magos que ella entreno- se escuchó una señora entre las tantas que ahí estaban.

-A si es son muy guapos no- le respondía otra en voz baja- aunque normalmente solo viene uno de ellos-

-Que tanto nos miraran- pregunto Gray algo fastidiado

-Les sorprende que estemos los aquí después de todo solo yo vengo cada año- respondía el Vastia sin hacer el más mínimo escándalo.

Por otra parte la maga de agua ya había llegado hasta donde la estatua se encontraba, era una hermosa estatua de piedra que tenía la forma de la muy famosa maga de Hielo Ul en una posición demandante y con las manos en la cintura y una placa que tenía grabada la leyenda de "Para el mago Santo Ul gracias por librarnos de Deliora".

Juvia atino a dejar las flores sobre la estatua y se incoó con las manos juntas evidentemente implorando una oración, ambos magos miraban también la estatua un poco atrás de Juvia, ambos se quedaron de pie y comenzaron a conversar sin que la peli azul se percatara de ello.

-Ella era impresionante- menciono el albino con cierta aura de melancolía.

-Si- fue lo único que respondió Gray.

-Gray a decir verdad no solo invite a Juvia a acompañarme por el aniversario, mi intención era presentársela a Ul- dijo Lyon muy tranquilo.

-¿Presentársela?- resonó el peli negro con algo de curiosidad.

-Mira- y con esto el albino saco de su pantalón una pequeña cajita que dejo a la vista un bonito anillo con un diamante azul arriba- Gray mi intención es pedirle a Juvia que sea mi esposa-

-¿ESPOSA?- Cuestiono algo nervioso Gray.

-Gray yo voy enserio con ella, pero sé que ella está enamorada de ti- resonó bajando la cabeza- Gray sin duda nosotros hemos pasado por mucho, te considero mi hermano y por eso te voy a pedir un favor muy especial-

-que es lo que quieres- menciono Gray algo aturdido por la aparente petición de su "hermano".

-Dale a Juvia una respuesta…-

* * *

**Uhh creen que Gray haga lo que su hermano le pidio...**


	2. Lo que siento por la chica

**Aqui la continuacion... x3**

* * *

Mientras tanto en el gremio…

-Buenos días a todos- mencionaba una hermosa rubia desde la entrada del muy animado gremio de Fairy Tail.

Lucy entraba en el gremio y a primera vista no parecía haber nada inusual una típica pelea daba lugar, ni Erza ni Gray se encontraban así que dirigió la mirada hacia todas partes buscando a su pequeña amiga Levy, sin embargo pudo notar que tanto Mirajane como algunas de las chicas se encontraban conversando acerca de lo que había pasado unos minutos antes.

-Enserio Juvia acepto salir con Lyon…- Mencionaba Levy algo desconcertada.

-Era de esperarse que lo hiciera pronto- dijo Evergreen tomando elegantemente un vaso de agua.

-Pero es muy extraño toda la mañana Juvia no se veía muy animada- replico Mirajane mientras veía a la rubia acercarse.

-Buenos días chicas de que están hablando- dijo muy animadamente la rubia tomando asiento en la barra enfrente de Mirajane

-He… no te enteraste Lu-chan- dijo Levy acercándose más a la rubia- Juvia se fue con Lyon y Gray salió tras ellos-

-¿he?- miro la rubia con incredulidad- Nunca pensé que Juvia se cansaría de Gray-

-No pienso que haya sido así – replico Mirajane con la mirada cabizbaja.

En ese momento la entretenida conversación de las féminas fue interrumpida por el Maestro del gremio quien entro aparentemente muy apurado subiendo al segundo piso y dirigiéndose a todos los presentes…

-Mocosos tengo un anuncio importante, escúchenme bien-

-Mientras tanto-

Regresando a los tres chicos que se encontraban en el cementerio, Gray se encuentra serio y pensativo ante la reciente petición que su "hermano" le acaba de hacer.

-¿A qué te refieres? – dijo incrédulo el pelinegro aparentando no saber nada de la conversación que acababan de tener.

-A lo que me refiero es que significaría mucho para mi si le das una respuesta a Juvia- lo miro el albino con una sincera sonrisa en su rostro- No te estoy pidiendo que la rechaces por mí. Solo dile lo que sientes, no importa si le dices que sí, o si le dices que no, estoy seguro de que Juvia aceptara sea cual sea tu decisión, y yo también, pero ahora mismo solo la tienes ilusionada, entre más tardes en darle una respuesta será más difícil hacerlo-

El albino no dejo que Gray le dijera nada más en ese mismo instante se adelantó un poco y se paró a un lado de donde Juvia se encontraba y comenzó a detallar la estatua con la mirada.

-Ul-sama usted fue una gran persona usted crio a Gray-sama y a Lyon-sama cuando se quedaron solos, Juvia se lo agradece mucho- decía para sí misma la peli azul con las manos juntas, cuando noto que Lyon se posaba a un lado de ella.

-Ella era magnifica- resonó el albino tratando de entrar en una sencilla conversación con la bella maga de agua.

-No he podido escuchar mucho de ella, Lyon-sama podría ser tan amable de decirle a Juvia como era Ul-sama- pregunto con toda inocencia la maga de agua mientras Gray seguía viendo a ambos magos desde atrás.

-¿Ul?... Pues ella era una persona muy molesta…- dijo Lyon ante la mirada curiosa de Juvia.

-Molesta…- pregunto en voz baja la peli azul.

-Si así es, era bastante estricta y muy justa aunque la mayoría del tiempo era muy molesta- menciono el albino dándole una galante sonrisa de lado a la chica.

Mientras tanto el peli negro veía atento su conversación pero más que interés, el chico comenzó a pensar en lo que su ex compañero de entrenamiento le había pedido.

-_como espera que le conteste, no es como si sintiera algo por ella, es decir es pegajosa y molesta, pero es bonita y fuerte, me molesta cuando Lyon se le acerca pero solo es porque es mi compañera no es así, aunque es injusto de mi parte darle esperanzas- _dijo para sí mismo el peli negro mientras repasaba en su mente una y otra vez como conoció a la maga de agua, todas las veces que se le acercaba y más que nada todas las veces que pregonaba a los cuatro vientos cuanto lo amaba.

Sin darse cuenta se perdió en sus reflexiones, sin embargo una bonita voz femenina lo hizo reaccionar.

-Gray-sama, es hora de volver- gritaba suavemente la peli azul que ya se encontraba algo retirada con Lyon a un lado.

-Voy- resonó Gray sin embargo los pensamientos corrían a mil por hora en su cabeza, simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

Los tres jóvenes magos caminaban de regreso, Lyon seguía contando a Juvia acerca de su fallecida maestra, tratando de entretener a la peli azul contándole un montón de anécdotas de sus días como estudiante de Ul.

Por otro lado un inquieto Gray permanecía un tanto atrás, realmente se estaba esforzando, pensaba y pensaba incesantemente tratando de darle un sentido a sus sentimientos por la peli azul.

-Juvia no tenía idea de que Lyon-sama había aprendido a hacer hielo con una sola mano- el comentario de la peli azul saco de sus pensamientos al resonado mago de hielo.

-Así es Juvia en esa temporada yo era un rebelde sin causa- dijo con algo de galanura y después volvió la mirada hacia Gray- Pero ahora es diferente, estoy seguro de lo que hago y de lo que quiero-

Gray lo tomo completamente como una indirecta que le había lanzado, para que él se decidiera a hacer lo que é le había pedido sin embargo el mago pelinegro solo atino a bajar la mirada.

-Bueno mi encantadora Juvia, me temo que tengo que volver, así que hasta aquí los acompañare- resonó elegantemente el albino señalando el camino para que los otros dos magos regresaran.

-Muy bien Lyon-sama, Juvia y Gray-sama irán desde aquí por su cuenta- dijo amablemente la chica peli azul.

Después de eso el mago de Lamia Scale se inclinó un poco y beso la mano de la maga de agua, para sorpresa del pelinegro la chica se enrojeció un poco pero no replico ni por un instante.

-Cuídate mucho Juvia- resonó elegantemente mientras daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar- No olvides lo que te pedí he Gray- dijo aun sin voltear pero alzando un poco la mano, a lo que el mago pelinegro no respondió.

-De que habla Lyon-sama, Gray-sama- se acercó un poco a él la peli azul ocasionando que el mago de hielo se sonrojada y cambiara su expresión a una completamente seria sin dejar de verse gracioso.

-A nada, mejor regresemos- diciendo esto enrojeció completamente y dándose la vuelta comenzó a caminar dejando a la chica atrás.

-Gray-sama espere- dijo la chica alcanzando al mago y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente a un lado de él mientras sonreía ampliamente.

-_porque parece tan feliz, solo por caminar a mi lado, demonios porque tengo que pensar tanto en ello-_ dijo el chico rascando preocupado su cabeza de lo cual se percató la maga de agua.

-Se encuentra bien Gray-sama- pregunto preocupada la chica mientras dirigía la mirada hacia el mago de hielo.

-Hey Juvia, puedo hacerte una pregunta- dijo el chico volteando la vista a la maga de agua.

-Claro Gray-sama pregúntele cualquier cosa a Juvia- dijo la chica con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, lo cual enrojeció un poco al mago y ocasiono que volteara la mirada al otro lado.

\- Juvia dime claramente ¿Qué sientes por mí?- dijo decididamente el mago de hielo volteando completamente la mirada hacia la maga de agua quien todavía no reaccionaba ante la pregunta.

* * *

**Que creen que pase despues de eso... seguramente esta simple mortal no aguantara y publicara los otros asi que puchale SIGUIENTE -**


	3. Una respuesta

**Jaja se los dije no me aguante x3...**

* * *

En el gremio el pequeño maestro se encontraba parado en el barandal del segundo piso con un aparente aviso que dar a los miembros del gremio.

-¿Díganos ya de que se trata maestro?- resonaba suavemente una peli roja que al parecer había llegado con el anciano ya que no había estado ahí un rato atrás.

-Bueno pues les tengo una noticia, no sé si será buena o será mala- digo algo cabizbajo el anciano llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-Que ocurre maestro- contesto una albina mirando seriamente al maestro y acercándose al frente de todos junto a Erza.

-El consejo mágico aún no está completamente organizado, y sus cárceles ahora mismo son inestables- Trago saliva y continuo el viejo- Hace unos días atraparon a un peligroso criminal, pero al parecer no lo pueden controlar, así que fue sentenciado a cumplir su condena aquí en Fairy Tail-

La mayoría de los integrantes del gremio permanecían sorprendidos y en silencio.

-Y porque aquí- Pregunto la Scarlet muy serena y con los brazos cruzados.

-Porque como el gremio más fuerte del reino estamos obligados a seguir las órdenes del consejo- resonó el anciano ya más tranquilo y con los ojos cerrados- además pienso que seriamos los únicos que podríamos detener a alguien fuerte llegado el momento-

-Pero sería demasiado peligroso no lo cree así maestro- Resonó Lucy dirigiéndose al anciano en el segundo piso.

-Yo espero que no sea así, pero por seguridad cuando llegue no le den mucha atención y lo más importante, no quiero que nadie se dirija a esa persona a menos que yo lo autorice- dijo demandante el anciano- ¿Quedo Claro?-

-AY SR- se escuchó por la mayor parte de miembros que se encontraban en ese momento.

-Llegara esta noche, pero solo sigan mis indicaciones y todo saldrá bien-

-Mientras tanto-

Del otro lado de la ciudad un mago de hielo y una maga de agua caminan tranquilamente hacia su gremio, pero una conversación algo bochornosa para el peli negro, comenzaba.

-Juvia, dime claramente que sientes por mí-

-Juvia ama a Gray-sama- contesto rápidamente la peli azul, sin siquiera titubear, tenía una mirada decidida y una sonrisa radiante en el rostro lo cual noto el peli negro.

-He… esto- se encontraba sumamente rojo pero el pelinegro no pudo continuar porque la maga de agua lo interrumpió.

-Está bien Gray-sama, no tiene que contestarle a Juvia ahora mismo si no lo desea- dijo la chica mirando despreocupadamente hacia delante aun que era obvio que no quería hacer contacto visual- Juvia esperara hasta que Gray-sama esté listo para contestarle- Diciendo esto mismo agacho ligeramente la cabeza a lo que pelinegro solo guardo silencio posando ambas manos en sus bolsillos.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraban en la entrada de Fairy Tail, ambos magos seguían en silencio por la plática que habían tenido momentos atrás así que la maga de agua caminaba en dirección a la puerta del gremio cuando sintió una mano fría en su brazo que la detenía así que volteo y se encontró con un muy enrojecido Gray.

-Ju… Juvia- le dijo con la voz temblorosa a lo que la maga de agua solo veía tranquilamente.

-Dígame Gray-sama-

-Yo pienso irme de misión algunas semanas, y cuando regrese prometo darle una respuesta acerca de mis sentimientos- dijo con la cabeza agachada y las puntas de su pelo ocultaban sus ojos por lo que no se notaba ninguna expresión. –Juvia, tu aceptaras mi respuesta sea cual sea ¿Cierto?-

La maga de agua trago en seco pensando que tal vez podría rechazarla pero no podía simplemente no aceptar su propuesta.

-Si Gray-sama, Juvia esperara su respuesta y la aceptara, sin importar lo que decida- dijo algo, cabizbaja la maga de agua aun con el brazo sostenido por el pelinegro.

-Bien entonces entremos- dijo el chico adelantándose un poco y tratando de actuar "normal"

Cuando Gray estaba a punto de entrar se dio cuenta que en ese preciso instante Natsu también iba entrando en el gremio y ambos se miraron molestos con una sonrisa irónica (graciosos más bien xD)

-Hielo escapaste de nuestra pelea, cuando estaba a punto de ganarte- menciono el peli rosa quien se acercó al mago de hielo queriendo comenzar a pelear.

-Sigue soñando ojos bizcos- le replico Gray ya también listo para pelear.

Así comenzaron (o más bien continuaron) con otra típica pelea, sin embargo la peli azul aún se encontraba algo tensa mirando hacia el suelo.

-Gray-sama por fin le contestara a Juvia- dijo sosteniendo su pecho que creía se le saldría de la emoción. Y como si la chica fuera bipolar su expresión cambio a una completamente animada y entro rápidamente en el gremio.

Y cerca de la barra la mayor parte de las chicas seguían chismoseando de varios temas, pero cuando vieron a la peli azul entrar de inmediato se acercaron a ella arrastrándola hacia la barra y la comenzaron a bombardear con preguntas.

-Juvia es cierto que cambiaste a Gray por Lyon- pregunto Cana muy animada bebiendo un barril de cerveza sentada descaradamente en la barra.

-Pero regresaste con Gray acaso ya son un trio- pregunto picaronamente Lissana.

-dime se pelearon a muerte por ti- pregunto muy quitada de la pena Evergreen (Que también estaba de metiche xD)

-Pero cuéntanos Juvia que fue lo que ocurrió- pregunto esta vez la Scarlet comiendo un pedazo de pastel, quien ya había sido informada de los acontecimientos.

Juvia se encontraba muy nerviosa y sacudiendo las manos sin ser capaz de pronunciar palabra (puesto que no la dejaban) y balbuceaba hasta que cierto pelinegro que al parecer ya había acabado con su pelea, (y ya sin camisa por cierto) se acercaba a la barra, más específicamente a Mirajane quien solo había atinado a sonreír levemente.

-Mira, tomare esta misión, es de 2 meses- le enseñaba un papel a la albina quien asintió

-Con cuidado, regresa pronto- dijo sin cuestionarlo.

Todas las féminas se quedaron viendo al mago en silencio como caminaba lentamente a la salida del gremio pero cuando al cruzar la puerta volteo para ver a Juvia y luego retirarse todas voltearon maliciosas y emocionadas a la peli azul.

-ah que fue eso he Juvia- pregunto la rubia picaronamente.

-Al parecer Gray-sama le dará una respuesta a Juvia cuando vuelva- dijo la peli azul completamente avergonzada y apretando los ojos.

-ah eso es fantástico no es así Ju-chan- resonó contenta Levy.

-era lo que esperabas no es así- ahora hablo Lucy.

Juvia aún seguía aturdida por las preguntas sin embargo el ánimo de las féminas fue sustituido por sorpresa cuando vieron entrar al maestro por la puerta del gremio con alguien detrás de él.

-Ya están aquí- dijo seriamente la Scarlet parándose de su asiento.

-A qué se refiere Erza-san- dijo Juvia quien se sorprendió del aparente cambio de humor en todos.

-es cierto tu aún no lo sabes- dijo la peli roja quien de inmediato le explico a la maga de agua lo que el maestro les había informado horas antes.

-Juvia entiende, entonces ese es el preso que Fairy Tail tiene que vigilar- y diciendo eso pudo detallar a la persona que se encontraba entrando junto con el maestro.

-Una "Chica"- mencionaron muchos, y algunos otros lo pensaron.

-el preso es una chica- menciono algo sorprendida Lucy.

La mencionada era una chica de más o menos 20 años, era muy linda a la vista, abundante cabellera negra pero con una expresión altanera en su rostro.

Todos la miraron sin dirigirse a ella, el maestro la dirigió al segundo piso donde estaba su oficina y la hizo pasar, todos estaban callados así que escucharon perfectamente como el maestro llamo a un par de miembros.

-Ustedes también suban, Mirajane, Erza y tú también Juvia- fue lo que menciono el pequeño anciano antes de entrar a su oficina, y mientras subían la albina y la peli roja intercambiaron miradas al parecer de sorpresa.

-¿He Juvia también?- resonó la peli azul mientras atinaba a subir junto con las otras dos chicas y cerrando la puerta tan de si para dejar a un confundido gremio.

-ellas podrían ser las tres chicas más fuertes de Fairy Tail, acaso el maestro las ara responsables de la presa- menciono suavemente Lucy a su pequeña amiga de cabello azul.

-Así parece-

Ya en el interior de la oficina las tres chicas se encuentras de frente al escritorio del maestro quien tiene a un lado a la chica de cabello negro.

-ella es Eina- menciono el maestro tranquilamente- me gustaría que ustedes tres se hicieran cargo de ella.-

Para sorpresa de las tres chicas la sentenciada ahora se encontraba con la mirada cabizbaja.

¿Quién rayos será ella?

* * *

**Bien ahora veamos quien es la chica y que tiene que ver en esta extraña historia x3**


	4. Odio por el mundo

**Antes que nada:**

**luniitaturksa: Awww has sido la primera en comentarme practicamente todos mis fics... ya siento que te amo x3**

**Por otro lado aqui dejo la continuación x3**

* * *

-Ella es Eina- menciono el pequeño maestro y para sorpresa de las tres magas de Fairy Tail la aparente sentenciada a unirse a su gremio se encontraba con la cabeza agachada.

-Ya es suficiente verdad- menciono la chica de cabello negro dejando a las magas completamente desconcertada ya que la chica comenzó a llorar discretamente.

-que está pasando aquí maestro- menciono la Scarlet

-Juvia no entiende nada- menciono ahora la peli azul. –Porque también mando llamar a Juvia maestro-

-antes que nada Mirajane me gustaría que arreglaras un cuarto en Fairy Hills para Eina, el gremio pagara su renta mientras empieza a hacer misiones- menciono serio el maestro mientras la mayor de los Strauss salía del cuarto asintiendo en silencio.

-Ahora Erza, Juvia, voy a encargarles una misión muy especial-

Odio por el mundo.

-Ella es Eina- menciono el maestro a las tres magas.

-Me gustaría que ustedes tres se hicieran cargo de ella-

Para sorpresa de las tres magas la "presa" se encontraba ahora con la mirada cabizbaja.

¿Quién diablos será ella?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Las tres chicas solo veían cada movimiento sin pronunciar palabra hasta que el caballero de cabello escarlata asintió.

-Como usted diga maestro- resonó suavemente la Scarlet.

-Mirajane, prepárale un cuarto en Fairy Hills, el consejo pagara su estancia- dijo el anciano mirando a la albina.

-Enseguida maestro- con esto la albina salió de la oficina.

-Está bien, no tienen de que preocuparse, Eina no es una mala persona- dijo el viejo mirando a ambas magas delante de él que aun miraban de reojo a la peli negro, quien no había hecho aún contacto visual con ellas. –Juvia, Erza me gustaría pedirles un favor muy especial-

-Diga maestro- dijo la Scarlet con los brazos cruzados.

-Antes que nada quiero decirles algo- suspiro hondo y continúo- Eina no es un mago-

Tanto Juvia como Erza quedaron bastantes sorprendidas, era muy raro que los criminales de ese calibre no fueran magos, más aun estando bajo el cuidado del consejo.

-El poder que maneja Eina no puede definirse como magia, sin embargo es un poder enorme que ella aún no ha podido aprender a controlar- dijo algo cabizbajo el anciano

-Aun así me gustaría que la entrenaran un poco, hay un lugar en las montañas del norte donde podrán quedarse- el viejo alzo la mira y añadió- Juvia…-

-Si maestro- dijo la peli azul serena.

-Tu tuviste problemas en el pasado para controlar tu magia no es así, quien mejor que tú para enseñarle a Eina como controlar su poder-

-está seguro que Juvia podrá hacerlo- pregunto algo inquieta la maga de agua.

-Por supuesto, me gustaría que tomaras esto como una misión especial, no solo serán recompensadas por el consejo sino que también Juvia pasara a ser un mago de clase S-

-A Juvia no le molesta, pero no sería mejor que algún mago con más experiencia como Laxus-san tomaran ese lugar- resonó la maga de agua sin escucharse grosera.

-A decir verdad no me parece conveniente, la principal razón por la que ordene que no se le dirigiera la palabra a Eina es porque ciertas personitas como Natsu o Gajeel tratarían de retar a Eina en combate y la verdad es que ella no sabe defenderse- dijo el viejo rascándose la mejilla, ahora las chicas tenían los ojos abiertos de la impresión, y pensar que ellas se espantaron por nada, aunque la verdad se sentían más tranquilas.

-Está bien maestro como guste- resonó la pelirroja – pero antes me gustaría hacer una pregunta-

-Adelante-

-¿Eina, cual fue tu delito?- menciono suspicaz la Scarlet.

La chica que hasta el momento no había hablado alzo la mirada avergonzada tratando de responder la cuestionarte de la maga de reequipamiento.

-He matado muchas personas…- dijo para inquietud de las magas que se encontraban frente a ella.

-No la juzguen a la ligera, es cierto que cometió esos delitos pero fue por el inadecuado control de sus poderes- dijo el anciano tratando de suavizar la situación.

-A Juvia le gustaría saber porque cumple su condena aquí- pregunto la peli azul seria.

La peli negro bajo la cabeza esperando fuera el maestro quien contestara la pregunta.

-Como ya les mencione Eina no es un mago, por lo que las cárceles del consejo no sirven para ella- dijo el anciano viendo de reojo a la maga del cabello negro.

-Basta de charlas, ambas viven en Fairy Hills no es así, llévense a Eina y trátenla bien-

-Como ordene maestro- dijo la Scarlet dándose vuelta para salir de la oficina.

Por otro lado Juvia suavizo su expresión y se dirigió a la chica del cabello negro, la verdad se sentía muy identificada con ella, si en cierto momento había pertenecido a un gremio obscuro y hecho cosas fuera de la ley no había sido del todo su elección, ella entendía lo que era ser margina por no poder controlar su poder.

\- Juvia se alegra mucho de conocerte- dijo está extendiéndole una mano a la chica quien de inmediato correspondió con una leve sonrisa.

-Un gusto- con esto la maga de agua la tomo del brazo sacándola de la oficina dejando un tanto tranquilo al maestro.

Ambas chicas salieron de la oficina ante la mirada de muchos curiosos que observaban atentos, Juvia aún seguía con la chica en el segundo piso y decidió quedarse ahí ante la mirada de su compañera pelirroja a quien le parecía mejor que la chica siguiera sin tener contacto con sus compañeros de gremio, que para nada se abstenían de iniciar batallas por cualquier tontería. La jalo hasta una de las mesas que daba vista a todo el gremio mientras observaban a Mirajane acercarse con una sonrisa, pues Erza ya le había explicado la situación.

-He Eina donde te gustaría tu marca- dijo la albina acercándose a la de cabello negro.

-Eh marca… - dijo está sorprendida.

-Si ya que estarás aquí un tiempo deberías portarla- dijo la Scarlet tratando de convencerla.

-No funcionara así que no se preocupen- dijo la chica cabizbaja.

-Vamos Eina-san ponte la marca- dijo a hora la peli azul sonriéndole

-Está bien, aquí por favor- dijo ella señalando su brazo izquierdo.

Sin embargo cuando la albina se disponía a dejar su sello este simplemente no funcionaba. Lo intento varias veces pero sin resultado.

-Eh que raro- dijo la albina sacudiendo un poco el sello.

-No funcionara, ya se los dijo el maestro no es así, yo no soy un mago- dijo la chica bajando la mirada.

-Entonces porque no nos cuentas en que consiste tu poder- dijo la Scarlet sonriéndole un poco, para que se sintiera cómoda.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no estoy segura- dijo está cerrando sus manos como puños- lo tengo desde que nací, es de familia, soy descendiente de una familia de sacerdotes que antes vivían en el norte del continente- dijo algo emocionada- antes servía para cuidar los tesoros del templo, pero desapareció hace tiempo-

-Y cómo funciona- pregunto ahora la albina curiosa.

-No puedo controlarlo, sale de repente cuando me enojo o me asusto- dijo ella aun cabizbaja- es muy raro pero la forma en que se manifiesta mi poder no es letal en sí, las personas que murieron lo hicieron por el efecto de su poder-

-eh cual es el efecto Eina-san- pregunto la peli azul.

-Cuando mi poder se desborda por la ira soy capaz de atacar fuertemente, como un golpe, sin embargo si algo interrumpe el proceso del ataque, incluso si soy yo misma, el ataque cambia y la persona afectada termina sin recuerdos específicos- explico la chica dejando a las tres magas confusas.

-Es como si tuvieran amnesia, pero a que te refieres con específicos- hizo la pelirroja la observación.

-Me refiero a que no todo se olvida- dijo la chica intentando contener un poco el llanto- solo se ha presentado dos veces pero en ambas fue lo mismo, una persona se interpuso entre mí y la que quería atacar y al intentar frenar el poder, la persona que se interponía terminaba sin recuerdos-

-Y como puede ser esto letal- pregunto la albina.

-Una vez una mujer fue muy mala conmigo, me humillo hasta que realmente no me contuve más, la ataque y estuve a punto de matarla, pero algo paso, su hijo se interpuso en el ataque, cuando despertó sus recuerdos se habían ido- dio un suspiro hondo y continuo- pero lo curioso es que su memoria se fue desde exactamente el día que conoció a su madre-

-quieres decir que la persona que se interpone pierde los recuerdos desde el día que conoció a la persona que defendió- pregunto algo aturdida la Scarlet.

-Sí, hay recuerdos muy importantes y las personas que los olvidan sientes que algo les falta y acaban suicidándose- unas gruesas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

-SUICIDANDOSE- recalco para sí misma la peli azul.

-En el caso del chico, por ejemplo incluía el día de su nacimiento, por lo que se convirtió en una existencia sin sentido.-

-Pero Eina-san no tiene de que preocuparse, Erza-san y Juvia aran todo lo posible por ayudarla- dijo la peli azul sosteniendo las manos de la chica quien sonrió cálidamente. Simplemente no podían dejarla sola.

* * *

**Hasta la proxima mortales...**


	5. No me olvides

**Bueno y aqui comienza el drama... espero les guste x3**

* * *

Un chico de cabellera negra y enorme poder mágico, caminaba pesadamente por las calles de Magnolia, su objetivo, llegar a Fairy Tail después de dos meses y una semana de misión, Gray Fullbuster como muchos lo ubican y otros como "El hielo" o "Princesa de las nieves" (según Natsu xD) lleva alrededor de 9 semanas pensando en una situación que si bien no era tan complicada para la mayoría de los hombres a él lo tenía como león enjaulado haciendo oyó por donde pasaba. Y es que no dejaba de pensar en aquella escena de su "hermano" pidiéndole, y de manera muy cortes por cierto, le diera una respuesta a cierta y hermosa por supuesto, maga de agua, que desde el primer momento que lo vio se enamoró de él, y ahora parecía su misma sombra, él lo sabía, es decir no era tan idiota como para no darse cuenta que la Loxar se desvivía por él, pero simplemente no podía decir del todo que también estaba interesado por ella, después de todo todas las personas que alguna vez significaron algo para el estaban muertas.

Se había pasado una semana de la fecha que había acordado con la peli azul, a pesar de haber acabado su misión en menos de un mes, y aun no estaba muy seguro de lo que le diría a la chica, pero bueno todo el tiempo la respuesta estaba frente él, y que no lo quisiera aceptar era otra cosa, y ahora tal como lo aria un hombre (según Elfman) estaba decidido a dar esa respuesta que a la chica había prometido.

-Ya volví- dijo desganado entrando por la puerta principal del gremio, siendo saludado por los pocos integrantes del gremio que ahí se encontraban.

-Bienvenido- resonó Mirajane detrás de la barra limpiando unos cuantos vasos. – como te fue-

-aquí está el reporte- suspiro cansado extendiendo un papel a la albina.

-Buen trabajo y buena paga- dijo está examinando dicho reporte.

-Si, si como sea- dijo algo fastidiado y a la vez sorprendido de que la chica que en las ultimas semanas le sorbía el seso, aún no se apareciera para darle la bienvenida- Oye Mira no has visto a Juvia- pregunto fingiendo desinterés.

-Ah buscas a Juvia- dijo pícaramente mientras se acercaba a él- si la buscas se fue en una misión especial con Erza-

-Con Erza…- grito sorprendido. –Qué clase de misión podrían hacer esas dos juntas- es decir si ver a Titania era aterrador estas dos en conjunto definitivamente provocarían el apocalipsis.

-Esto te va a sorprender Gray…. Pues el maestro les encargo una misión súper especial, que le brindara a Juvia el rango Clase S en caso de hacerlo a la perfección- resonó la albina con intenciones de hacer enojar al Fullbuster.

-Que… y porque solo a ella- resonó algo molesto.

-Fue decisión del maestro-

-Agg como sea, igual seré clase S muy pronto- resonó bajito- solo espero que regresen pronto, necesito hablar con ella-

-A y se puede saber de qué…- pregunto curiosa la albina.

-Claro que no se puede- replico el chico saliendo del gremio, aún faltaban días para que la Loxar volviera y mientras tanto el seguiría con su ya rutinaria tortura mental del día.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Y así 3 tres semanas pasaron como en un suspiro, y tres chicas caminaban por la ciudad de Magnolia buscando regresar rápidamente al gremio para dar aviso de su avance. Después de todo, 3 meses habían pasado desde que se fueron y en ese tiempo el resultado de su ardua misión había rendido frutos. Ahora la chica de cabello negro denominada la "presa" caminaba con algo más de seguridad junto a Juvia quien en su afán de ayudarla y corregirla se había convertido en lo que ella llamaría una madre, cariñosa y firme se había convertido en una amiga y confidente incondicional para la chica, por otro lado estaba Titania que si bien era demasiado rígida cuando de entrenamiento se trataba, había demostrado ser bondadosa y comprensiva, justo como un padre.

Eina sabía de buena fama que Fairy Tail era famoso por sus lazos de amistad, pero se sentía inmensamente feliz de poder ser llamada parte de esa familia.

-El maestro estará complacido cuando se dé cuenta de lo mucho que has progresado Eina- menciono la Scarlet regalándole una sonrisa a la chica.

-Pero todo fue gracias a ustedes, Juvia-sensei, Erza-sensei- dijo está agachando un poco la cabeza con un ligero rubor, aun le costaba trabajo adular a las personas.

-Que dices Eina-san si te esforzaste mucho Erza-san y Juvia solo e dirigieron un poco- resonó la maga de agua volteando feliz al cielo- _Sabes Juvia, yo nunca tuve una amiga, todos siempre me trataron como un monstro, y por eso te agradezco mucho que estés conmigo- _recordó esas palabras confiadas en su entrenamiento que hicieron que la Loxar se volviera protectora con su ahora aprendiz.

-He Juvia-sensei por cierto, hoy te encontraras con el chico que me contaste, no estas nerviosa- pregunto Eina acercándose a la Loxar.

-Ah… Juvia… Juvia si se siente muy nerviosa- lloriqueo un poco la peli azul.

-Ah es cierto, has estado esperando esto casi tres meses debes estar emocionada- resonó la chica de cabello escarlata.

-Más que emocionada Juvia se siente nerviosa-

-No te preocupes- resonó suave Erza- por cierto Eina antes de regresar me gustaría que fuéramos un momento a Fairy Hills te parece bien- aunque la verdadera intensión de Titania era permitirle a Juvia conversar con el mago de hielo sin cohibiciones, ya que llevaban semanas molestándola con eso.

-Claro Erza-sensei vamos- ambas chicas se fueron antes de que la peli azul pudiera siquiera replicar, así que en soledad se dirigió a Fairy Tail.

-Mira-san volvimos- menciono la chica al llegar a la barra del gremio, que parecía no albergar ni un alma. Cuando de repente…

-SORPRESA- salieron todos los miembros de Fairy Tail, que se encontraban escondidos en diferentes puntos del gremio, y comenzaron a felicitarla, pues parece que Titania había mandado el reporte por adelantado y ya todos sabían el premio que se le daría a la Loxar.

-Parece que regresaron con bien- se acercó el anciano maestro a la peli azul felicitándola.

-Pero maestro que ocurre- la Loxar aún no entendía a que se debía la fiesta.

-Valla Juvia te felicito ahora eres clase S- se acercó cierto mago de cabello rosa junto a Lucy para felicitarla- Pelea conmigo un día de estos-

-He tu déjala en paz no vez que acaba de llegar- lo regaño la rubia dándole un suave golpe en la cabeza.-Muchas felicidades Juvia, me alegro mucho por ti.-

-AH RIVAL EN EL AMOR- grito la Loxar provocando que Lucy diera un suspiro entrecortado, bueno igualmente así era ella.

-Bueno y en donde están Erza y Eina- pregunto Mirajane notando que no habían llegado con la peli azul.

-Se adelantaron a Fairy Hills…- menciono suave Juvia quien ya no pudo continuar pues visualizo a un sonrojado Gray que la miraba de lejos tratando por todos los medios posibles de convencerse para acercarse, ella lo noto, pero poco le importo la expresión de vergüenza del chico, él le debía una respuesta y ya había esperado bastante.

-Buenas tardes Gray-sama como le fue en su misión- trato de entablar la plática, bueno era lógico no iba a llegar a gritarle "hey te casas conmigo o qué onda".

-Hola pues me fue bien, y por lo que veo a ti también- le dijo tratando de no hacer contacto visual.

-Etto… si, Juvia ahora es mago de clase S- le dijo jugueteando con sus dedos.

-Si me alegro mucho por ti- muy bien ahora si era oficial, el mago de hielo había perdido toda su personalidad y se encontraba no solamente sonrojado si no que los nerviosos se le desparramaban por las orejas.

-Esto…Juvia quisiera hablar contigo, me acompañarías a fuera- dijo aun sin hacer contacto visual y adelantándose un poco con las manos en los bolsillos, (Suerte que no se había desnudado aun buuu) dando la espalda a la chica que también se encontraba muy nerviosa.

-Claro Gray-sama…- se dispuso a seguirlo pero se detuvo al ver que este no se movía. –He Gray-sama sucede algo- no recibió respuesta, pero se percató que el mago de hielo miraba fijamente y con la boca abierta, a cierta personita que se encontraba en la puerta del gremio dispuesta a entrar.

\- MIRANDA- casi lo grito llamando la atención de muchos en el lugar.

Detrás de dicha persona también llegaba Titania quien miro confundida al mago de hielo.

-¿Miranda?... de qué habla Gray-sama, ella es Eina la chica que el maestro le pidió a Erza-san y a Juvia que entrenaran- dijo la peli azul notando que por igual la chica miraba incrédula al peli negro, sin que esté saliera de su shock.

-Gray…- se oyó casi como un susurro.- GRAY FULLBUSTER- ahora se había oído como un desgarrador grito lleno de ira.

-Ahh, Agg Gray Fullbuster- había gritado la chica sosteniendo su cabeza como si de repente fuera a caer en la locura.

-Eina, que ocurre…- ni la poderosa Titania pudo acercarse a la de cabello negro que parecía poco a poco perder la cordura.

-Miranda, que estás haciendo aquí- pregunto Gray oyéndose entre furioso y preocupado.

-Agg, Gray Fullbuster- resonó llena de ira mientras algunas escenas llegaban a su cabeza, ella y Gray de niños jugando en la nieve, su rostro avergonzado bañado en sangre y de repente todo quedo negro- Ahh- lo ataco sin previo aviso, la fuerza de su ataque había lanzado al chico de cabello negro por una de las ventanas del gremio llevando a fuera.

-Eina-san que ocurre- intento pararla la chica de cabello Escarlata pero la chica había parecido perder la cordura, y sin hacer el más mínimo caso salió corriendo del edificio para encontrar al mago de hielo ya sin camisa dispuesto a atacarla.

-ICE MAKER MARTILLO- ataco este sin ocasionar el mas mínimo rasguño en la chica, y por la sorpresa por un segundo quedo con la guardia baja.

-Olvidaste la primera regla, nunca bajes la guardia- resonó la chica y con esto puso sus manos en el suelo levantando salvajemente el pavimento con camino hacia el mago quien perdió el equilibrio y cayó fuertemente de lado.

-Miranda, aun no puedes olvidar lo que paso…- no continuo el mago de hielo porque con una ráfaga de viento la chica lo lanzo de nuevo quedando algo lejos de donde se encontraba.

-Gray… GRAY FULLBUSTER, CREES QUE PUEDO OLVIDAR LO QUE PASO TAN FACILMENTE-

-Miranda, tranquilízate- dijo el peli negro intentando levantarse ante las miradas sorprendidas de sus compañeros que ya se encontraban a fuera sin embargo no se podían acercar, una aparente fuerza los mantenía al margen de la pelea, a pesar de querer intervenir, al ver la imagen de tan poderoso mago, compañero y amigo de ellos, siendo masacrado sin casi poder defenderse.

-Cuantas veces te lo dije, no me vuelvas a llamar así Ahh- dio otro grito fuerte, atacando al chico y dejándolo evidentemente lastimado.

Los miembros del gremio, gritaban y revoloteaban tratando de llamar la atención de la chica y ayudar a su amigo pero era inútil, ni los fuertes gritos de Titania conseguían hacer entrar en razón a la chica, quien aparentemente se preparaba para su ataque "Final" juntando ambas manos frente al Fullbuster.

-Ahh- dejo salir una ráfaga cortante de viento que iba en dirección al mago de hielo. Gray solo cerro los ojos esperando un golpe que nunca llego en lugar de eso escucho un grito entrecortado que lo hizo voltear.

-NO… JUVIA-SENSEI-

Gray volteo la mirada y para su sorpresa una chica de cabello azul se encontraba frente de él con los brazos extendidos en señal de protección, para cuando reacciono ya era algo tarde. Eina había podido cortar el ataque a tiempo debido al gran cariño que había adquirido por la Loxar pero al ser interrumpido el efecto secundario del ataque entraba en juego.

Un aro de luz conectaba a Eina con la maga de agua como si algo fuera traspasado de cuerpo a cuerpo en segundos el cuerpo de la Loxar cayó al suelo justo enfrente de mago de hielo que veía todo sin poder reaccionar, seguido de está Eina cayo inconsciente al piso.

-JUVIA… - grito Gray sosteniendo a la Loxar en sus brazos.

-Espera Gray-san le daré los primeros auxilios- Wendy se acercó y extendió sus manos a la chica que dormía en brazos del Fullbuster, la barrera había desaparecido dejando que los miembros del gremio se pudieran acercar libremente.

Titania se acercó a Eina que también estaba inconsciente en el piso, la levanto con dificultad, observándola con cierto resentimiento, después de todos 3 meses de entrenamiento no había servido de nada.

-Eh esto es muy extraño- menciono la pequeña Dragón Slayer.

-Que ocurre- menciono Gray preocupado ante las miradas de todos los presentes que se habían acercado para ayudar.

-Juvia está bien, no tiene ninguna baja de poder mágico, no entiendo porque se desmayó-

-Eso es porque no recibió ningún ataque físico- menciono una anciana de cabello rosa acercándose a los presentes.

-Grandine-san- resonó la pequeña peli azul.

-que haces aquí anciana- menciono grosero el maestro.

-Esto es tu culpa Makarov te dije que no la trajeras aquí- reclamo la anciana.-Pero que esperan llévenlas a la enfermería-

-Gray deja que te ayude- se acercó Natsu viendo lo herido que su amigo/rival se encontraba pero este solo movió su cabeza en señal de negación.

Gray cargo a Juvia en sus brazos y Elfman ayudo a Erza con la chica de pelo negro, lo que le dio oportunidad a la peli roja de acercarse al mago de hielo.

-Tranquilo, parece que ella está bien, pero si esto resulta ser como Eina nos contó será mejor que te prepares- sentencio Titania.

-Si estoy al tanto de sus poderes-

-No sé qué relación tengas con Eina, pero estoy segura de que debe ser algo muy grave para que se allá puesto así- cruzo los brazos la peli roja- tienes muchas cosas que explicar-

Pero eso era lo que menos le importaba al peli negro, lo que más le preocupaba era la maga de agua que dormía en sus brazos, y a sus adentros una súplica que hacía eco en su cabeza tratando de que alguna deidad lo escuchara.

-_No me olvides por favor-_


	6. CRUEL REALIDAD

**ahora si lloren mis mortales que este es el ultimo capitulo que tengo escrito... x3 espero les guste**

* * *

Ya habían pasado alrededor de 3 horas, desde que el ataque a Fullbuster había acabado dejando a Eina y a Juvia en la enfermería, siendo atendidas por Poliushka.

-Gray…- resonó Titania con autoridad- Ahora si me puedes decir que tienes que ver con Eina-

-Eina…- susurro casi inaudible- A decir verdad su verdadero nombre es Miranda- tenía las manos juntas y en ellas apoyaba su mentón.

-Eso no responde mi pregunta- le dijo un poco más alto- Que tienes tú que ver con ella-

-Es una larga historia… veras- pero fue interrumpido por Wendy quien salió de la enfermería para avisar que podían pasar.

En las camillas se encontraba Juvia inconsciente y Eina sentada en el filo de la cama. El maestro, Wendy y Poliushka también estaban ahí.

A la enfermería entraron Erza, Gray, Lucy y Natsu, ya que no era conveniente que hubiera muchas personas en el cuarto.

Titania observo penetrantemente a Eina con los brazos cruzados, sin perder de vista sus movimientos, lo cual noto la chica.

-Tranquila Erza-sensei ya no atacare a Gray- resonó avergonzada con la cara agachada.

\- Miranda… se puede saber qué haces aquí- se acercó a ella el Fullbuster de manera poco amable.

-Ya te lo han dicho no…- dijo algo molesta- mi nombre es Eina y soy una reclusa al cuidado del gremio-

El pelinegro chasqueo la lengua y se acercó a la camilla de Juvia.

-Y ella… estará bien- pregunto tambaleante.

-No hay forma de deshacer el efecto.- respondió Wendy cabizbaja.

-He… Que efecto, acaso no está herida- pregunto curiosa la Heartafilia ya que ni ella ni Natsu sabían de lo ocurrido.

-No, ella está bien pero ha perdido la memoria- resonó Eina aun con la cabeza agachada- Cuando se interpuso en el ataque, mi cuerpo absorbió involuntariamente sus recuerdos, hasta el segundo antes de conocer a Gray-

-Ah quiere decir que no nos recordara a nosotros- pregunto en cierto modo preocupante el Dragón Slayer de Fuego.

-No, no reconocerá a ninguna persona que allá conocido desde ese momento hasta hoy- dijo cabizbaja- Incluyéndome-

-dijiste que tu cuerpo los absorbió, quieres decir que tú sabes todo lo que ella recordaba- afirmo Titania.

-Sí, yo poseo ahora todos sus recuerdos-

-Bueno dejemos a Juvia de lado un rato- hablo ahora el maestro- lo interesante aquí es que tienen que ver Gray y tu-

La chica volvió a bajar la cabeza y espero a que el pelinegro hablara.

-Ella era una de las chicas del pueblo donde Ul vivía- respondió sin mucho afán- la conocí durante mi entrenamiento, iba muy seguido a casa de Ul y la hacía llamar su tía-

-Yo era muy pequeña cuando mis padres murieron- ahora hablo la chica- Ul se convirtió en un apoyo para mí, no tenía la habilidad de usar magia así que no podía entrenar con ella, pero siempre me acogió y me trataba bien- cambio su expresión y miro al chico con odio.

-Pero tú, Tú la mataste- recrimino sádica- Ul les dijo que me protegieran y aun así la mataste y luego te fuiste sin decir nada, me dejaron sola en la vida- comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente recordando los días en que jugaban juntos, mientras el chico peli negro volteaba la mirada.

-Te equivocas Eina Ul…- explicaba Titania ante la impotencia de su amigo pero él la interrumpió.

-Está bien Erza, es cierto yo la mate- dijo cabizbajo- Pero que culpa tenia Juvia de eso…-

-Ninguna, yo aprecio a Juvia-sensei- dijo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.-No puedo creer que a una persona como ella le produzcas tanto amor cuando a mí me das asco-

-BASTA…- interrumpió el maestro- Ya tendrán tiempo para arreglar eso, pero Eina estas segura que no hay manera de regresar a Juvia sus recuerdos-

-No, esos recuerdos llenos de sentimientos que ella me transmitió, sirven para evitar que yo los dañe-

-Está bien…- dijo el maestro con resignación- Lucy…-

-Que ocurre maestro- dijo la rubia atenta.

-quiero que le digas a Levy que contacte a Gajeel- ordeno el maestro serio- él es la única persona del gremio que Juvia recuerda como un compañero-

La rubia asintió y salió de la habitación junto a Natsu.

-En cuanto a Erza, te encargo que sigas con tu misión y que cuides a Juvia hasta que despierte- ordeno el anciano.

-Abuelo- replico Gray- déjame cuidarla un rato-

-Está bien pero si despierta deja que Erza se haga cargo-

Si más el anciano salió de la habitación junto a Poliushka y Wendy.

-Ya deja de verme como si le fuera a hacer daño…- replico el Fullbuster sentándose cerca de la cama de la Loxar, ante la fuerte mirada de la peli negro.

-ella te amaba…- resonó directamente.

-Si…- respondió seco, Titania opto por no meterse en la conversación si no era necesario.

-Que le ibas a responder- pregunto cordial observando a la chica en la cama.

-Eso ya no importa o si…- respondió seco.

Un horrible silencio tomo parte en la habitación hasta que una rubia junto al Dragón Slayer de Fuego entraron a la habitación.

-Levy pudo contactar a Gajeel, dijo que ya venía para acá, no tardara mucho- dijo efusiva la Heartafilia.

-Es un alivio-

Al decir esto un fuerte e inesperado rayo que caía a lo lejos ilumino la habitación, robando la atención de todos ante la inesperada tormenta que se desataba afuera.

-Comenzó a llover de manera muy rara no creen- resonó la Titania parándose de su lugar.

-Si es raro no parecía que fuera a llover hace rato- dijo despreocupada la rubia hasta que un sonido llamo su atención.

-Lucy Heartafilia…- se escuchó de la chica en la camilla.

-Juvia…- replico la rubia al ver a su amiga reincorporándose.

-Juvia te encuentras bien…- pregunto el pelinegro.

-Drip, drip drop capturar a Lucy Heartafilia… drip, drip drop- la peli azul se paró de la cama ante la vista perpleja de todos y se acercó lentamente a Lucy.

Entonces lo recordó el día que Juvia conoció a Gray fue también el ataque al gremio para capturar a Lucy por órdenes de su padre.

-No Juvia espera…- antes de poder decir algo la rubia ya estaba encerrada en un candado de agua.

-Deja a Lucy tranquila…- replico Natsu atacando a Juvia, quien solo tuvo que hacer su cuerpo agua para evitar el ataque, e igual pasó cuando Gray aplico unas lanzas de hielo sobre ella.

-No podrás hacer daño a Juvia, el cuerpo de Juvia esta hecho de agua, si Constante y Silenciosa Drip, drip drop-

-MUJER DE LA LLUVIA ESPERA…- Gajeel por fin se aparecía, estaba jadeante por haber corrido, y también estaba mojado.

-que ocurre Gajeel-kun, ellos son los enemigos, si drip, drip drop- dijo la peli azul tranquila sin soltar a la rubia que poco a poco perdía el conocimiento por la falta de oxígeno.

-suéltala…- replico sin levantar la voz.

-Como Gajeel- kun ordene- dicho esto la chica soltó a la rubia sin mucho convencimiento, Gray y Natsu saltaron para evitar que callera, estaba tan cerca que Gray lo pudo notar, la mirada de Juvia ahora era fría y sin vida.

-Salgan de aquí yo le explicare todo…- ordeno Gajeel a lo que todos a excepción de Eina y Erza obedecieron, Natsu salió con Lucy en brazos y Gray dio una última mirada a Juvia quien lo siguió con la mirada hasta que salió de la habitación.

-Que ocurre Gajeel-kun- pregunto la chica sin chiste, su expresión era seria y fría, sus ojos apagados y tristes en cierta forma.

-Ven te diré lo que paso…-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Estoy bien…- replico Lucy ya consiente- Solo me desmaye, ya está bien- dijo ante la mirada preocupada de sus compañeros.

-No la recordaba tan fuerte- resonó Gray al recordar su gesto frio y calculador.

-eso es porque nunca peleo en serio contigo- dijo el maestro haciendo énfasis- ella no se atrevió a lastimarte en aquella ocasión, y hubiera peleado enserio tal vez ellos habrían ganado-

Gray se quedó mudo ante la declaración, al igual que algunos otros del lugar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Juvia y Gajeel-kun integrantes de Fairy Tail- pregunto asombrada la peli azul, ante la historia que su amigo acaba de contarle.

-Así es mujer, debo añadir que fue idea tuya- resonó el Redfox señalándole la pierna donde tenía la marca.

-Así que Phantom ya no existe…- resonó la chica acariciando su marca, sin una pisca de nostalgia en su rostro.-Solo hay algo que le inquieta a Juvia-

-que es…- pregunto seca Titania.

-Gajeel-kun dijo que fue porque Juvia se enamoró- la peli azul aún mantenía su tono firme y frio- ¿Él amaba a Juvia?-

Ante la pregunta el Dragón Slayer miro a Erza como suplicando ayuda ya que no sabía que responder.

-Buena pregunta…- respondió Titania acercándose- Eso mismo le preguntaste tu muchas veces sin obtener respuesta- no supo que más decir que la verdad.

-Juvia entiende, y desea disculparse con todos- las palabras de la peli azul aun no concordaban con su expresión, aún era distante.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Todos observaron al Redfox salir de la habitación con Juvia y Eina tras de él y por ultimo Erza. De inmediato la peli azul se acercó a Lucy y sin cambiar su expresión hizo una sutil reverencia.

-Juvia siente mucho haberla lastimado…- levanto la vista y se encontró con la dulce sonrisa de la Heartafilia.

-No te preocupes…- respondió sin hacer que la peli azul cambiara su expresión.

Al mirar a un lado, Juvia noto la mirada penetrante de Gray y lo observo sin miedo, parecía una lucha hasta que ella volteo la cabeza hasta Eina quien sabía que llevaba sus recuerdos.

-Es él…- pregunto seria, encontrándose con una mueca que asentía por parte de la peli negro. –_Sí parece valer la pena humillarse por un hombre así-_ pensó antes de continuar con su guerra de miradas, ya que ninguno de los dos cedía.

-_Juvia enserio no me recuerdas-_ Pensaba él mientras la veía con todas sus fuerzas, como el día en que se conocieron, sin embargo la llegada de una figura masculina interrumpió la escena.

-Donde esta Juvia, se encuentra bien- pregunto preocupado el albino tratando de acercarse sin embargo Gray lo detuvo.

-Hey tú con más delicadeza, que ella no se encuentra bien- resonó el pelinegro sin dejarlo pasar hasta la Loxar, sin embargo cuando volteo la chica había relajado su mirada y miraba al albino confundida.

-¿Lyon-sama?-

Todos se sorprendieron, la peli azul aun recordaba al Lyon Bastia.

* * *

**Dejenme un comenterio si les gusto, si no les gusto, si les aburrio... dejenme un comentario por favor quiero 5 para actualizar x3 nos vemos luego mortales**


	7. Casualidades

**"RECORDAR ES FÁCIL PARA QUIEN TIENE MEMORIA, PERO OLVIDAR ES DIFÍCIL PARA QUIEN TIENE CORAZÓN" Gabriel García Márquez.**

**Hola hola mis amados mortales... a pesar de que les falto completarme un comentario (buuu) aki les dejo el siguiente capitulo! x3 espero lo disfruten. **

* * *

En el capítulo anterior

-Donde esta Juvia, se encuentra bien- pregunto preocupado el albino tratando de acercarse sin embargo Gray lo detuvo.

-Hey tú con más delicadeza, que ella no se encuentra bien- resonó el pelinegro sin dejarlo pasar hasta la Loxar, sin embargo cuando volteo la chica había relajado su mirada y miraba al albino confundida.

-¿Lyon-sama?-

Todos se sorprendieron, la peli azul aun recordaba al Lyon Vastia.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-ah Juvia recuerdas a Lyon…- resonó una rubia sorprendida.

-¿Lyon-sama?...- volvió a susurrar la Loxar, llevando una mano suavemente a su cabeza, se notaba confundida.

-¿Lyon-oniisan?- resonó Eina desde atrás de la maga de agua.

Gray la miro confundido, recordó por un momento los días a los que también a él lo llamaba de esa forma, pero ahora no solo lo odiaba a muerte, también le había hecho daño a Juvia, aun sin desearlo.

-Miranda ¿qué haces aquí…?- pregunto algo confundido el albino ante la escena que se estaba desarrollando frente a sus ojos y consiguiendo que la susodicha se posara enfrente de él.

-Lyon-oniisan que estás haciendo tu aquí… Acaso podría ser que… ¿tú conoces a Juvia-sensei?- pregunto la pelinegro confundida.

-Ah Juvia… claro que la conozco pero que está pasando aquí-

-Juvia ven conmigo… - sin obtener explicación el maestro llevo a Juvia a su oficina al ver como se esforzaba en recordar, sin embargo la peli azul se negó a quitar de encima del albino la vista hasta que llego a su destino y el maestro cerró la puerta.

-Gray… tu puedes decirme que pasa aquí y porque Miranda esta en tu gremio- resonó el albino acercándose al Fullbuster quien todavía se encontraba en shock.

-Ah viniste a buscar a Juvia y no lo sabias- pregunto el peli negro algo confundido.

-Vine porque se suponía hoy Juvia llegaría de su misión clase S y le darías una respuesta, en eso quedamos…- dijo el Vastia con las manos en la cintura- Pero de lo demás no estoy enterado-

-Pero es enserio tú conoces a Juvia-sensei… Lyon-oniisan- volvió a preguntar extrañada la chica.

-Amm ya dije que si- resonó más firme.

-antes o después de que conociera a Gray…- pregunto curiosa, ante la mirada de los demás que también estaban confundidos.

-Después… fue durante una visita que hice al gremio- respondió el Vastia aún más confundido si era posible.

-Ahh Eina que pasa aquí tú diste que Juvia había perdido sus recuerdos hasta el momento antes de conocer a Gray- resonó la chica de cabello escarlata.

-Si no sé qué es lo que pasa- dijo la chica algo aturdida- En las memorias que tengo de ella no aparece Lyon-oniisan ni una sola vez-

-¿Perdió la memoria…? quiere decir que atacaste a Gray.- pregunto bajito el albino la chica solo se sorprendió ante el comentario y bajo la cabeza avergonzada.

-Si… fue un arrebato. Yo jamás le aria daño a Juvia-sensei-

-¿Juvia-sensei?-

-Si Eina fue sentenciada por el consejo mágico a permanecer aquí, desde hace 3 meses Juvia y yo nos dedicamos a entrenarla y ella desarrollo una buena relación con Juvia- Explico la Scarlet poniendo una mano en el hombro del albino.

-Eso no explica porque Juvia lo recuerda a él…- dijo algo molesto Gray sentándose en una de las mesas cercanas y cruzando los brazos.

-Solo se me ocurre una opción- dijo pensativa la peli negro.

-¿Cuál?- pregunto Lucy con curiosidad, siendo aún sostenida por el Dragón Slayer de cabello rosa.

-Que los sentimientos que poseía Juvia-sensei por Lyon-oniisan, son de la misma intensidad que los que poseía por Gray- explico con una mano en el mentón.

Todos se quedaron impactados por la reciente declaración, jamás dudaron de que Juvia pudiera desarrollar sentimientos por el albino, pero pensar que fueran de la misma naturaleza de los que decía sentir por Gray era un poco extraño.

-¿Te refieres a que sentía lo mismo por los dos?- pregunto curiosa la rubia acercándose a Eina.

-No precisamente lo mismo, pero tal vez si de la misma forma- explico la chica- aunque es solo una teoría-

Gray se encontraba inquieto, movía su pierna de un lado para otro sin lograr tranquilizarse, solo escuchaba a sus amigos hablar como si no entendiera lo que estaba pasando, y así era. Por alguna razón extraña se sentía como sumergido en una profunda pesadilla, y la mirada de Juvia, eso era lo que más le inquietaba, por alguna razón no lograba sacársela de la cabeza.

-Gray acompáñame- el albino saco a Gray de sus pensamientos y se dirigió a la salida del gremio, siendo seguido del pelinegro.

Los demás se percataron de ello, sin embargo ninguno se entrometió, sabían que necesitaban hablar y urgentemente.

-Que quieres…- replico con los brazos cruzados, cuando el albino se detuvo en un callejón no muy lejos de la entrada del gremio, llovía de manera estruendosa por lo que los dos chicos se miraron siendo empapados por la lluvia.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?... con toda esta situación Juvia nos necesitara cerca-

-¿Nos?- replico serio el pelinegro volteando la mirada- No sé a qué te refieras pero ahora que ella no recuerda nada de mi supongo que no tengo nada que opinar-

-Y lo vas a dejar así como así…-

-¿Y qué carajo quieres que haga?- grito molesto.

-Gray…-

-No me importa realmente, la verdad esto me ha caído perfecto, ella me dejara de molestar y ahora podrás conquistarla sin nada que te detenga- alzo la voz tan alto que no se dio cuenta de las pisadas de alguien que se posó tras de él.

–Toda esta situación me tiene arto, estoy cansado de estar pensando si siento o no algo por ella, estoy cansado de esta estúpida lluvia que no para y además…- estaba realmente muy enojado y confundido pero un carraspeo de garganta lo hizo voltear.

-Juvia lamenta causarle tantos problemas Gray-san, la lluvia ha seguido a Juvia desde que nació y no es capaz de controlarlo- susurro la chica de pelo azul casi audible, Gray se quedó pasmado ya no pudo decir nada. -pero no es educado planear el futuro de otras personas a sus espaldas-

La chica paso de largo a Gray y se posó enfrente del Vastia.

-le haría el favor a Juvia de hablar con usted… Lyon-sama verdad- dijo la chica dirigiéndose al albino.

-Claro…- resonó este dándose media vuelta, no sin antes mirar de reojo a Gray.

-Esto no se queda aquí… tenemos que hablar pero cuando estés más tranquilo- el albino dio media vuelta y siguió a la chica, en un rápido movimiento ella volteo un poco su cabeza y lo vio, de nuevo con esos ojos fríos e inexpresivos.

-DEMONIOS- grito cuando vio a los dos chicos dar vuelta en una esquina.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo poniendo sus piernas al límite, se adentró en el bosque y llego a una cueva donde callo rendido al piso.

-Que carajos me pasa…- dijo cubriendo sus ojos con la punta de su cabello, pego su espalda a la fría roca y abrazo sus piernas.

-Tenia tanto tiempo de no sentir esto…- puso una mano en su pecho y alzo la mirada- Al menos no desde el día en que Ul murió-

Soltó sus piernas y dejo caer todo su peso en el suelo.

-¿Porque rayos me siento así…?- susurraba para sí mismo, se sentía torpe y confundido, en esa posición se mantuvo pensando un par de minutos hasta quedar profundamente dormido, ya no quería pensar en nada.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

MIENTRAS TANTO.

-¿Qué ocurre Juvia?- pregunto el albino cuando la chica se paró en medio de un quiosco que los tapaba de la lluvia.

-Juvia no está segura pero tiene vagos recuerdos de usted…- Miro al albino de la misma manera que lo hizo con Gray, sin vida y con la expresión apagada.

-¿Y entonces…?- resonó ahora con los brazos cruzados, ahora sabia porque Gray estaba de mal humor, esa mirada no reflejaba para nada a la Juvia que ellos conocían, esa mirada desprendía odio y tristeza

-En los recuerdos de Juvia no solo aparece usted, también hay otra persona que siempre nos acompaña, pero no logra ubicarla por completo…- replico algo aturdida- El maestro cree que si Juvia logra recuperar esos fragmentos de recuerdos a la perfección, su memoria podría volver-

-¿Quieres que te ayude?...-

-A Juvia no le gusta molestar, pero ahora necesita de su ayuda… ¿Ayudara a Juvia?- a pesar de ser una petición la peli azul no relajaba su mirada en lo más mínimo, se notaba perfectamente la desconfianza que la chica poseía.

Por un momento el albino pensó en lo mucho que ella debía sufrir para llevar esa expresión apagada consigo, así que fue él el que cambio su expresión y se acercó a ella.

-Por supuesto que sí, yo te ayudare en cualquier cosa que necesites- Acaricio su cabeza de manera fraternal transmitiéndole algo de confianza. –Iré a mi gremio y avisare que pasare aquí algunos días para ayudarte-

La peli azul por fin cambio su expresión, se relajó ante la reciente acción, aun si su mirada reflejaba un alma sin vida.

-Juvia se lo agradece mucho- dio media vuelta y se disponía a irse, sin embargo antes de hacerlo se paró sin voltear a ver al albino. –Juvia puede hacerle una última pregunta…-

-Todas las que gustes-

-¿Juvia enserio pudo ver el cielo?...- la reciente pregunta impacto al chico, y sin saber lo mucho que significaría para ella, respondió.

-Si… lo viste muchas veces y sonreíste al hacerlo- a la chica le agrado la contestación y sonrió un poco de lado sin voltear.

-Juvia le agradece mucho Lyon-sama- con esto último se retiró sin voltear a ver al chico.

-_Bien creo que tendré que esperar un poco más… no es cierto Ul_\- el albino había sacado de su bolsillo del pantalón la cajita con el mismo anillo que había enseñado a Gray meses atrás y después de observarlo un rato cerro la caja poniéndolo de nuevo en su bolsillo.

El chico puso las ambas manos en sus bolsillos y comenzó a caminar bajo la lluvia en dirección a la estación, en un movimiento casi mecánico alzo su mirada al cielo.

-_Ul tengo curiosidad, que crees que ese tonto le iba a responder_…-

* * *

**Si lo se algo aburridon xp... pero ya el que sigue es el bueno. Lyon en el gremio, Gray super celosito y ahora si presentando a los villanos de esta historia jajaja xD**

**Siguiente capitulo "TU MIRADA"**

**Déjenme**** comentarios mortales hacen que me inspire **


	8. Tu mirada

**Hola hola mis amados mortales, si sigo con Vida AJUA... **

**jajajajaja no se como decirles esto pero esta historia esta a dos capítulos de llegar a su fin (UN APLAUSO POR LOS HERMANOS CAÍDOS) ya que Kaede Yoshida me esta moleste y moleste porque quiere que ya la acabe pero siempre es lindo tener en cuenta a mis amados mortales así que ustedes deciden.**

**-Un SIIIII si quieren que ya acabe con esto-**

**-Un NOOOOO si quieren que lo haga mas largo aunque me tarde un montón y un titipuchal en actualizar-**

**-Y un LOCAAAA si les da igual jajajajaja-**

**Ah ya bueno como sea aquí esta la continuación, la cual hice sin inspiración por cierto igual espero que les guste.**

* * *

**_TU MIRADA_**

Una semana, una bendita semana pasó antes de que el pelinegro decidiera pararse por el gremio, tampoco fue tan difícil plantearse una escusa, no tuvo más que decir que necesitaba descansar de su última misión y de todos los acontecimientos ocurridos a su regreso, se encerró en su casa rehuyendo a todos y a todo, aunque eso no era del todo verdad.

No podía dejar de pensar en los acontecimientos del gremio que había llevado a Juvia a olvidarlo, se sentía desorientado y malhumorado, aunque no sabía la razón, o más bien no quería aceptarlo.

Miraba incesantemente a través del cristal de su ventana, lo había notado en esos 7 días, a pesar de que el cielo se mantenía nublado, la intensidad de la lluvia bajaba por momentos e incluso llego a desaparecer por cortos periodos, ¿Acaso Juvia lo abría recordado un poco?, tenia que averiguarlo.

Después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto se encontraba ahí, parado al filo de la puerta observando los disparates de sus compañeros, a quienes poco les importaba la lluvia para seguir con sus destrozos rutinarios.

Ni Natsu, ni Erza se encontraban ahí, ni siquiera Lucy y Wendy, eso era perfecto, al menos podía ahorrarse las preguntas incomodas.

Se acerco lentamente a la barra tratando de verse despreocupado, pero todos sabían que no era así, le preocupaba la situación y tenia que preguntar. Ninguno de sus compañeros se acerco a preguntar, a pesar de que muchos no entendían muy bien la situación sabia que algo muy malo le pasaba al mago de hielo.

-Buenos días Mira…-

-Ah Gray tenia días que no te veía- el pelinegro asintió sin mucho afán juntando fuerzas para preguntar.

-Mira… ¿Dónde esta Juvia?- oh demasiado directo, pero ya que mas daba le urgía saber que había pasado con ella y le urgía que fuera ya.

-Salió con Lyon a dar un paseo…- sonrió con compasión la albina- Ah decidido ayudar a Juvia a recordar a toda costa.-

Por alguna razón ya se lo suponía, pero quería estar seguro.

-¿Y Eina?-

-Erza se la llevo hace 3 días…- replico la mayor de los Stratuss volteando su vista al mago de hielo- El maestro cree que aun no esta lista-

Y tenia razón, todos se habían percatado de ello, su enorme poder e inestabilidad emocional la hacían una rival difícil de predecir y casi imposible de vencer.

Habiendo saciado su curiosidad y al mismo tiempo enojado por la declaración de Mirajane se paro de su asiento hacia la salida del gremio.

-Te vas tan pronto…-

Pregunto la albina sin recibir respuesta, se imagino por un momento lo mucho que la situación lo perjudicaba, sin saber que el verdadero martirio del chico fue por esa ultima mirada que había obtenido de la Loxar, fría y sin vida.

Era como si la chica que el había conocido se hubiera desvanecido frente a él o mas bien era como si aquella integrante de Phantom con la que alguna vez había peleado, años atrás, hubiera regresado.

Camino unas cuantas cuadras siendo bañado por la sutil llovizna que azotaba la ciudad, dio vuelta en una esquina no muy lejos del gremio y sin quererlo quedo de frente con una chica, casi chocan, lo cual le hizo perder el aliento por la cercanía con la que quedaron.

-Juvia…- susurro casi sin fuerza ante la mirada inexpresiva de su compañera.

-Juvia lamenta mucho haberse interpuesto en su camino- la chica se disculpo educada disponiéndose a seguir su camino, como si se hubiera topado con un extraño.

-Espera…- tenia que aprovechar que estaba sola para percatarse de algo que lo estaba matando por dentro, tomo el brazo de la chica impidiéndole continuar su camino –No te vallas por favor-

\- ¿Se le ofrece algo, Gray-san?- y ahí estaba de nuevo la razón por la que se había ocultado una semana en su casa, la misma que le llevo a decir tonterías el día que hablo con Lyon, su mirada inexpresiva y la forma tan fría con que lo trataba.

-¿Dónde esta Lyon?- No era eso realmente lo que tenia en mente preguntar, pero en esas condiciones no podía hacer otra cosa, volteo la mirada al preguntar, por alguna razón no se sentía cómodo con esa nueva "Juvia".

-Lyon-sama esta en el pueblo, dijo que quería comprar unas cosas, regresara mas tarde- respondió la peli azul librando su brazo del agarre de Gray.

-¿A él aun lo llamas sama?...- pregunto mas para si mismo pero la chica logro escucharlo.

-Eso es porque de Lyon-sama tengo vagos recuerdos…-

-Y de mi…- susurro intranquilo – ¿De mi no recuerdas nada?- alzo su mirada buscando algo en la de la peli azul, pero nada, simplemente no había nada.

La chica lo miro sin expresión alguna, guardo silencio un momento y luego asintió.

-Juvia tiene uno…-

El pelinegro alzo la cabeza, ensoñado, aunque fuera solo uno, quería saber que era lo que recordaba de él.

-Aunque Juvia cree que más bien fue un sueño- dijo la peli azul no muy convencida- Juvia se encuentra en un castillo y entra al salón principal donde el rey ofrece una fiesta- explico tratando de ser detallada- Se para frente a un chico, no puede ver su rostro pero es alguien cercano, se dirige a él pero Juvia no recuerda que es lo que le dice, el se comporta arrogante y le dice a Juvia que ha entrado a una nueva era donde le dirá que NO a las cosas que no son de su agrado-

El pelinegro la miro atónito, el tono que uso en su relato no fue de reclamo, ni siquiera de nostalgia, simplemente en su voz no había sentimiento alguno, era fría y penetrante como su mirada.

Ese recuerdo, de todos los días que vivieron mientras se conocieron precisamente tenia que recordar eso…

-Lyon-sama le dijo a Juvia que esa persona es usted, no es cierto Gray-san-

No fue capaz de contestar, no fue capaz ni siquiera de asentir con la cabeza, bajo la mirada esperando a que ella lo tomara como un "SI"

-¿Te han dicho algo más?-

-Eina-san puso a Juvia al tanto de todos los recuerdos importantes…- relato ella con la mirada penetrante sobre él – Y parece que Juvia compartía con usted gran parte de ellos-

Era cierto, la chica había intentado de todas las maneras, habidas y por haber, pasar tiempo con el pelinegro en el pasado.

-Juvia estaba enamorada de usted, pero usted no le corresponde- dijo ella sin titubear- Eso es todo no es así Gray-san-

-Por usted Juvia esta en Fairy Tail, por usted Juvia tiene esta apariencia, por usted Juvia había perdido el interés en la fuerza- el chico frente a ella estaba anonadado, como podía ella lograr decir tales cosas sin una gota de reclamo en su oración- Por usted Juvia vio alguna vez el cielo… ¿Debo agregar algo mas Gray-san?-

En su momento él no le había dado importancia, y ahora parecía tan importante, le resultaba tan repulsiva la idea de su comportamiento, como si ahora tuviera muchas explicaciones que darle a ella.

-Esto bueno Juvia yo…-

-No es necesario que diga nada Gray-san- dijo ella cortándolo de tajo- Después de todo Juvia no posee esos recuerdos ya…- ella opto por rodearlo disponiéndose a irse, era verdad que ahora su opinión no era importante para ella.

A si había sido siempre, en su antiguo gremio ella no cruzaba palabra con nadie si no era necesario, solo los Element four y Gajeel recibían el placer de su compañía, pero así era ella, infinitamente mas seria y reservada de lo que había sido cuando llego a Fairy Tail.

El chico mantuvo su cabeza baja escondiendo sus ojos tras la punta de su cabello, No, no, no y no algo definitivamente no estaba bien.

Ya no soporto mas, la detuvo de nuevo evitando que ella se marchara, solo que esta vez con tanta brusquedad que ella soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor.

-Que hace...- replico seria sin obtener respuesta.

Trato de arrastrarla a un lugar lejano, sin embargo ella se soltó de su agarre convirtiéndose en agua a mitad del camino, quedando ambos de frente en un callejón.

-Pero que…-

-El cuerpo de Juvia esta hecho de agua…- dijo ella como explicación- Si Drip, Drip drop-

Eso mismo dijo ella el día que la conoció, pero su cerebro no estaba procesando, aun se veía como la chica con quien hizo el UNION RACER durante el ultimo día de los juegos mágicos, no podía verla de otra manera.

-Está bien- menciono el resignado- Entonces solo escúchame-

Trato de sonar serio y autoritario como siempre, pero una simple respuesta de la chica hizo sus rodillas fallar.

-Juvia lo escucha…- no sabía ni que decir realmente, solo sabía que debía decir algo.

Rebusco en los ojos de ella tratando de encontrar algo… pero seguía sin saber que era, ¿Que era lo que buscaba en los ojos de ella con tanta desesperación?

Eina se lo había dicho, con sus recuerdos sus sentimientos por él se había desvanecido, y una persona que ha olvidado a la persona amada, no se podrá enamorarse de esa misma persona de nuevo nunca mas.

-Juvia esta esperando- pareció perder la paciencia ya que el solo la miraba sin pronunciar palabra.

Se acerco a ella tomándola desprevenida de ambos brazos.

-Ni se te ocurra hacerte agua porque te congelo- el tono que uso fue duro y agrio, logro hacer sentir en la peli azul algo de miedo.

-¿Qué pretende Gray-san?- estaba sorprendida si, pero eso no evitaba que su voz conservara la misma tonada firme y sin vida.

-Yo solo quiero cumplir mi promesa…- dijo él mirándola serio, tratando de intimidarla quizá.

-¿Promesa?-

-Hace tres meses te hice una promesa- la miro de frente y continuo- Soy un mago de Fairy Tail y cumplo mis promesas, no me importa si no lo recuerdas, yo lo prometí-

-Está bien…- dijo ella delicadamente sin perder su postura -¿Qué fue lo que le prometió a Juvia?-

-Te prometí una respuesta y es precisamente lo que te voy a dar…- la cosa se estaba poniendo intensa, la peli azul abrió muy grandes los ojos ante tal declaración, pero la insistencia en el tono apagado de sus ojos seguía ahí, como ajena al mundo real. – Juvia yo…-

No pudo continuar, un ensordecedor ruido se produjo a la distancia dejando ver fragmentos de hielo en el proceso.

-Lyon-sama…- susurro Juvia temiendo que hubieran atacado al albino, volteo completamente desasiéndose de inmediato del agarre de Gray y corrió a donde el ruido se había producido.

No fue decepción, ni tampoco coraje, lo que Gray sintió en ese momento, mas bien habían sido unas inmensas ganas de morir. Que tan retorcido debía estar el mundo para permitir tal escena, Juvia alejándose de él y corriendo hacia Lyon, el mundo se estaba volviendo loco.

Sus inquietantes pensamientos fueron rotos por un segundo estruendo proveniente de algún lugar de la ciudad, sus celos podían esperar un rato, parecía que Lyon estaba pelando con alguien y por lo que veía estaba teniendo dificultades.

-Drip, Drip drop, WATER NEBULA- ataco la peli azul a los aparentes atacantes de Lyon.

-¡Juvia! Que haces aquí, aléjate, busca refugio- el albino había quedado en el suelo pero eso no le impidió anteponer a la chica.

-Juvia lamente no obedecerlo Lyon-sama- no parecía lamentarlo realmente su ataque había sido limpio y sus movimientos elegantes, hasta donde ella sabia había sido una maga clase S

-Ah pero si eres tu…- replico una voz desde donde Juvia había lanzado el ataque –HAHAHAHA Juvia Loxar que rápido te descubriste-

La chica miro sin reparo al hombre delante de ella, siendo resguardado por 5 hombres mas detrás de él, su voz no se le había hecho familiar.

-Juvia no cree tener el placer de conocerlo…-

-Deja de jugar conmigo maldita-

El hombre había adoptado una postura bastante siniestra, producto de la respuesta de la chica, junto sus manos en un círculo mágico lanzado de él una llamarada que iba directamente a ella.

La peli azul no se movió de su lugar, definitivamente no estaba asustada, ni siquiera sorprendida, su rostro desprendió confianza como si pudiera esquivar el ataque en cualquier momento aunque no fue necesario.

-ICE MAKER SHELL- Un escudo de hielo se materializo frente a la chica, Lyon lo miro con sorpresa, no había sido él entonces se trataba de…

-Gray- ambos voltearon y vieron al pelinegro acercándose con pasos firmes y serenos.

-Tu que le tocas un pelo a mis amigos y yo que te hago añicos-

Pero el tipo no pareció inmutarse ni un poco, es mas en su rostro se había formado una sonrisa irónica que desapareció en un segundo.

-dos magos de hielo, que cómoda protección no es así bonita- la voz de aquel hombre fue repulsiva y ocasiono que tanto Gray como Lyon se posicionaran enfrente de la chica –Veamos que pueden hacer ustedes dos contra 5 magos de fuego-

En un instante los acompañantes del tipo se dispusieron a atacar, solo Gray y Lyon comenzaron el contraataque, Juvia no se movió de su lugar ni un centímetro.

-Hasta que te dignaste salir Gray- converso muy animado el albino mientras peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo con dos de los malhechores.

-Creíste acaso que te dejaría toda la diversión- respondió esté secundando a su hermano a la hora del ataque.

Ambos magos de hielo atacaban en perfecta sincronía como los fieles discípulos de Ul que eran.

Juvia por otro lado seguía en su lugar al igual que aquel hombre al que miraba retadoramente.

-Vamos guapa no me digas que es enserio eso de que me olvidaste- dijo el cruzado de brazos con un repulsivo gesto en su cara.

La peli azul no pronuncio palabra pero su aspecto frio y retador puso de malas al hombre frente a ella.

-Pues voy a hacer que me recuerdes- dijo él bastante enojado –Y luego podre reclamarte como mía-

Tal declaración hizo voltear a los magos de hielo que vieron al sujeto listo para atacar.

-Soy Sean, líder del gremio FLAME STORM a quien por cierto pateaste el trasero hace tiempo- junto sus manos de nuevo dispuesto a atacar, pero por alguna razón Juvia no hacia ningún movimiento- Prepárate preciosa que no somos los mismos-

El ataque lanzado por aquel hombre fue brutal y se dirigía con claro destino a la peli azul pero por alguna razón no llego a ella, Lyon se había parado frente a ella liberándola del ataque, mismo del que ella no se defendió.

-Ah Lyon-sama no- por fin parecía reaccionar, Gray miro incrédulo lo que había pasado, y Juvia se apresuro para quedar cerca del albino, el ataque parecía llegar en cámara lenta, dando a Juvia escasos segundos para pensar, suficiente tiempo para que por su cabeza aparecieran escenas de lo vivido esa ultima semana con el albino.

Sin quererlo se había convertido en algo muy importante para ella, mucho más que un amigo.

FLASHBACK...

* * *

**Bien como pudieron notar mis mortales, el siguiente capitulo sera un poco de la relación que han llevado Lyon Y Juvia hasta ahora... NO NO SERA LYVIA POR DIOS QUE NO...**

**DÉJENME COMENTARIOS MORTALES, RECUERDEN QUE DE SU AMOR VIVO x3**


	9. Lagrimas de agua dulce

**"RECORDAR ES FACIL PARA QUIEN TIENE MEMORIA, PERO OLVIDAR ES DIFICIL PARA QUIEN TIENE CORAZON" Gabriel García Márquez.**

**Hola hola mis amados mortales, lo siento pero es que jeje he estado algo ocupada x3 bueno e aqui el penultimo capitulo de esta historia que parece ya duro una eternidad xD...**

**Kaede: ahi esta tu capitulo, ya en el siguiente sale Umi... disfrutalo n.n**

* * *

_**LAGRIMAS DE AGUA DULCE.**_

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR…

-Soy Sean, líder del gremio FLAME STORM a quien por cierto pateaste el trasero hace tiempo- junto sus manos de nuevo dispuesto a atacar pero por alguna razón Juvia no hacia ningún movimiento- Prepárate, preciosa que no somos los mismos-

El ataque lanzado por aquel hombre fue brutal y se dirigía con claro destino a la peli azul, pero el ataque nunca llego, Lyon se había parado frente a ella liberándola del ataque.

-Ah Lyon-sama no- por fin parecía reaccionar, Gray miro incrédulo de lo que había pasado, y Juvia se apresuró para quedar cerca del albino, el ataque parecía llegar en cámara lenta, dando a Juvia escasos segundos para pensar, suficiente tiempo para que por su cabeza aparecieran escenas de lo vivido esa última semana con el albino

Sin quererlo se había convertido en algo muy importante para ella, mucho más que un amigo…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

FLASHBACK POV JUVIA

-Que ironía no lo crees Gajeel- kun…-

-A que te refieres mujer-

-a que ahora Gajeel-kun y Juvia pertenezcan a Fairy Tail, es como una gran ironía…- Eso pensaba, sin embargo la mirada preocupada de Gajeel hizo a Juvia voltear la mirada, solo platicábamos amenamente en el balcón, por alguna razón todos adentro esperaban que estuviera por ahí feliz, pero Gajeel-kun me conoce, el debería saber que Juvia no es asi.

-Eso fue exactamente lo mismo que te dije yo cuando me convenciste de entrar aquí…-

-Puede ser… pero ahora Juvia no recuerda eso-

-JUVIA…- Juvia volteo la mirada cuando escucho su nombre, ah era ese chico el que dicen está enamorado de Juvia, pero lleva tres días lloviendo, él también se aburrirá, como lo hicieron los padres de Juvia, como lo hizo Bora, como lo hizo todo el mundo desde que Juvia tiene memoria.

-Vamos mujer de la lluvia, tal vez él pueda ayudarte…-

Como iba a Juvia a saber eso, quise hacérselo saber a Gajeel-kun pero Juvia callo viendo como solo me dejaba sola con este chico.

Juvia sabe quién es, la cabeza de Juvia da vueltas cuando ve su rostro, no lo sabe, Juvia no está segura.

"Esto es a lo que llaman amor a primera vista" "Juvia-chan" no es claro, quien es porque tiene Juvia vagos recuerdos de él.

-Estas bien…- me pregunto llegando hasta mí, pues sin darme cuenta ya estaba tirada en el suelo, se ve preocupado, pero nadie se ha preocupado por Juvia antes.

-Juvia está bien…- fue grosero pero Juvia prefirió no tomar su mano para levantarse, este chico no sabe nada de Juvia, y no sabrá nada de ella nunca.

-No veo a Gray por ningún lado, tú no lo has visto…-

-¿Gray?- o si Juvia lo recuerda el chico de cabello negro y mirada penetrante, a Juvia le molesta su presencia, es arrogante y orgulloso. Un vil mentiroso, cuando Juvia lo ve se enfada y no sabe porque, el corazón de Juvia se acelera que ocurrirá- Ah Gray-san, Juvia no lo ha visto en algunos días-

Lyon me miro con curiosidad, Juvia ya se lo esperaba pues cada que alguien le preguntaba a Juvia por ese tal Gray todos tienen la misma mirada.

Eina se lo había dicho a Juvia, incontables veces que se humillo por ese hombre, pero ahora no significaba nada para Juvia. Que gracioso Juvia ni siquiera sabe porque se enamoró de él teniendo a alguien como Lyon-sama, aunque ahora es diferente, con esta lluvia de seguro se aburrirá, como todos. No llores Juvia, no lo hagas, lo has resistido antes y lo harás de nuevo, aunque el hecho de que todos cuenten a Juvia como era antes es extraño, jamás pensó en la posibilidad de vivir sin lluvia pero ahora… era horrible pensar que se te ha arrebatado algo que ni siquiera sabias que tenias

-Bien pensé que sería bueno que él nos ayudara, pero asi estamos bien, ahora empecemos por acerté unas preguntas te parece…-

-A Juvia le parece bien, pero no le parece Lyon-sama que entrar sería mejor, en el balcón usted se mojara-

-Está bien, me gusta la lluvia- No me lo esperaba, enserio le gustaba o solo lo decía por agradar a Juvia… no por alguna razón su sonrisa parece sincera. –Pero si tú quieres entrar, puedes enfermarte…-

-Juvia es la mujer de la lluvia, Juvia siempre ha vivido entre la lluvia, la lluvia no dañara a Juvia-

-Si eso me dijeron aunque cuando yo te conocí, estaba soleado…-

-Podría Lyon-sama contarle a Juvia como era Juvia a la luz del sol…-

-Claro…-

Después de eso Lyon-sama conto a Juvia por largo rato el día que se conocieron, algunas peleas que tuvieron, y un concurso llamado los Juegos Mágicos, a Juvia le agrada escuchar acerca de eso pero el problema es que Gray siempre aparece en sus relatos.

-La verdad me sorprendí, no cabe duda que sus poderes combinados son impresionantes-

-Enserio Lyon-sama…- no era como si lo estuviera ignorando, es solo que parecía no poder contarle algo a Juvia sin que ese tal Gray no se apareciera en su relato.

-Pero parece que no logras recordar nada con claridad cierto…-

-No Juvia aun no recuerda nada… solo fragmentos donde escucho su voz pero solo de usted Lyon-sama… no recuerdo nada de Gray-san-

-Bueno entonces tratemos otra cosa-

-¿Qué cosa Lyon-sama?-

-Cuéntame algo que si se sepas… dime porque atraes la lluvia…-

-Es algo con lo que Juvia nació… no sabe porque pero la lluvia siempre acompaña a Juvia, siempre-

Y mire al cielo con nostalgia, era cierto que Juvia no sabía de donde venía ni a donde iba, lo único real en la vida de Juvia es la lluvia, solo eso y nada más. Claro que aún había cosas que inquietaban a Juvia.

-Lyon-sama…-

-Si-

-Juvia le puede hacer una pregunta…-

-Claro todas las que gustes-

-Levy-san le dijo a Juvia que una vez rechazo a Lyon-sama, eso es cierto…-

-Si- fue raro contesto sin titubear, acaso no había significado nada para él. –Porque estabas enamorada de Gray…-

-Pero él no amaba a Juvia, todos lo sabían…-

-Pero tú a él sí, lo amaste más de lo que cualquier otro ser humano soñaría ser amado… asi lo amaste, sabes la forma en que lo pregonabas a los cuatro vientos me inquietaba, me da la impresión de que siempre has sido una mujer valiente y de convicción-

Juvia no va a negar, que se sonrojo por lo que Lyon-sama dijo, parecía que tenía la mejor opinión de Juvia, debía haber pasado algo especial con Gray-san para que Juvia fuera capaz de rechazar a este buen hombre.

Mucho tiempo paso después de ese día, Lyon-sama se encontraba a lado de Juvia, le enseñaba como integrarse a esa nueva vida que de la nada había tenido que aceptar, pero de Gray-san ni sus luces tal vez solo fue alguna vez un capricho de Juvia, el que está ahora con Juvia es Lyon-sama, tal vez si solo tal vez él aceptara la lluvia, esa parte de Juvia de la que todos huyen, entonces tal vez Juvia podría haber encontrado el amor…

O no era del todo cierto…

-Solo quiero cumplir mi promesa…- resonó ante Juvia, Gray Fullbuster, pero a Juvia no le gustan los presumidos y arrogantes, además de que no le es fácil tener confianza con alguien, si alguna vez la hubo él tendría que ganársela de nuevo. A Juvia le ha costado mucho alejar la lluvia estos últimos días y ha sido gracias a Lyon-sama, como puede pretender Gray que Juvia lo trate con igual aprecio.

-Bien Juvia lo escucha…-

Pero no era importante, el ataque que Juvia vio a lo lejos era repelido sin duda por Lyon-sama, Juvia no quiere que le pase nada, él ha estado con Juvia, o acaso eso también le será arrebatado.

Parece ser gente perversa que conoce a Juvia, pero el cuerpo de Juvia esta hecho de agua no le pasara nada.

-Lyon-sama…- cuando menos se dio cuenta Juvia, Lyon-sama se había atravesado para impedir que algo pasara, pero porque, el cuerpo de Juvia esta hecho de agua… No, no Juvia no quiere que algo le pase a Lyon-sama no puede permitirlo…

FIN DEL FLASCHBACK POV JUVIA.

-Lyon-sama…- grito la peli azul al ver como caía al suelo

-Malditos…- se escuchó resonar al pelinegro que intento hacer frente, pero no era suficiente, eran demasiados y parecía que todos dominaban las técnicas mágicas de fuego. –Si el maldito de Natsu estuviera aquí…-

Gray estaba desanimado y aun asi daba todo de sí para combatir a los tipos frente a él…

-Basta… magos de Fairy Tail aquí va mi última sentencia… CANDADO DE FUEGO- Sean hacia su última jugada, encerró a los tres magos ahí presentes en una esfera hecha de puro fuego.

-Esa técnica es de Juvia…- se quejó la peli azul tomando en brazos la cabeza de Lyon cuidando que las llamas no lo alcanzaran, pero era inútil.

No estaba bien, la magia de hielo y de agua era ciertamente afectada por el ataque del contrincante pero apenas un hilo de esperanza se formó mientras Gray y Juvia creían perder la esperanza.

-Juvia… Gray-

-Lyon-sama, resista Juvia lo sacara de aquí…-

-Espera Juvia, debes entenderlo.-

-entender que… Juvia no lo entiende Lyon-sama, solo resista, no debió aceptar el ataque por Juvia, ahora usted está…-

-Tranquila…- dijo el albino con una sonrisa a pesar de ser torturado al igual que los otros dos ahí encerrados- Debes entender que lo que sientes por mí es agradecimiento, nada más…-

-A qué viene eso Lyon-sama- dijo la peli azul casi sin fuerzas por el dolor que le provocaba estar encerrada entre las llamas.

-La única manera de salir de aquí es que tú y Gray unan sus poderes…- Gray abrió los ojos ante esa declaración, a pesar de haber declarado que pelearía por ella, Lyon le estaba dando una oportunidad para dar su respuesta y lo comprendió. –UNION RACER…-

Juvia simplemente no daba crédito a las palabras del albino, sabía perfectamente que para lanzar ese ataque el vínculo entre ambos tenía que ser fuerte, y en ese momento no lo había. O ella lo negaba…

Como ocultar que cada que veía al pelinegro su corazón por alguna razón se aceleraba, era diferente de cuando estaba con Lyon, pero Eina le había dicho que jamás se volvería a enamorar de él, era eso de lo que ella estaba escapando. Como volver a caer con este tipo que, según todo aquel que lo conocía, decía que ella no le importaba, jugo con sus sentimientos, con su corazón pensaba que era bueno al menos no recordarlo.

-Hagámoslo…- grito animado el Fullbuster cuando un inquietante pensamiento rondo su mente "NADIE SABE LO QUE TIENE HASTA QUE LO PIERDE" en ese momento se dio cuenta porque le dolía tanto la indiferencia de ella, esta bien era su ultima oportunidad y no la iba a desaprovechar–Juvia, este es nuestro ataque, y es el más poderoso que tenemos, el último recurso, ¿Lo aras…?-

Lo dudo por un momento pero de alguna manera el dolor de las quemaduras empezaba a ser insoportable, estaba dispuesta a intentarlo sin imaginarse lo que vendría…

Gray alcanzo la mano de ella para entrelazarla y comenzar a centrar sus magias.

-Ya se hicieron carbón haditas Ja Jajaja- replico desde afuera el terrible hombre. –Juvia si aceptas ser mi mujer tal vez considere dejarlos ir… Jajaja, si no es que ya están muertos-

-lista…- Gray miro a Juvia quien con un gesto de dolor asintió- AHHH ICE MAKER…-

-AHHH WATER SLACER…- pero por un momento la Loxar quedo encerrada entre su magia y un clic que se hizo en su cabeza al concentrar ambos ataques. Un extraño recuerdo regreso de golpe a ella, el cielo comenzó a aclarar mientras ambos magos, de hielo y agua estaban en proceso de lanzar su ataque, solo que hubo algo más.

-EH… ¿Gray-sama…?

* * *

**Bien que les pareció, a que Lyon es una ternurita x3**

**DEJENME COMENTARIOS MORTALES RECUERDEN QUE DE SU AMOR VIVO.**

**Y no se pierdan el ultimo capitulo...**

**MEMORIAS DEL CORAZON... x3 yane**


	10. Memorias del Corazón

"**RECORDAR ES FACIL PARA QUIEN TIENE MEMORIA, PERO OLVIDAR ES DIFICIL PARA QUIEN TIENE CORAZON" Gabriel García Márquez…**

**Hola mis amados mortales,, o si ya lo se final inesperado y extraño pero asi estaba planeado desde el principio jeje bueno DISFRUTENLO.**

* * *

_**MEMORIAS DEL CORAZON.**_

-¿Lista…?- Gray miro a Juvia quien con un gesto de dolor asintió- AHHH ICE MAKER…-

-AHHH WATER SLACER…- pero por un momento la Loxar quedo encerrada entre su magia y un clic que se hizo en su cabeza al concentrar ambos ataques. Un extraño recuerdo regreso de golpe a ella, el cielo comenzó a aclarar mientras ambos magos, de hielo y agua estaban en proceso de lanzar su ataque, solo que hubo algo más.

-EH… ¿Gray-sama…?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Lo logramos Juvia lo logramos…- replico con entusiasmo el Fullbuster tomando de los antebrazos a la maga de agua.

Sin embargo ella parpadeo confundida unos cuantos segundos, como si hubiera despertado de un largo y extraño sueño.

-¿Qué ocurrió?...- susurro la peli azul aun sin lograr moverse, pero para sorpresa de ambos chicos ahí presentes ella se tiro al suelo sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos. –AHHHHHHHHHHHAAAHHHHH- grito con dolor como si la estuvieran torturando.

-Juvia…- resonó el albino viendo como de ella se desprendía cierta luz cegadora.

-JUVIA…- grito el Fullbuster tratando de acercarse pero fue imposible, la luz era demasiado brillante.

-Juvia…- susurro la peli azul reincorporándose y perdiendo poco a poco el brillo – JUVIA RECUERDA TODO…-

-Pero Juvia…- resonó el albino viendo como ella volteaba su mirada seria al cielo completamente despejado, sin esperárselo sonrió tiernamente.

-Juvia sin duda prefiere los días soleados…- con esa frase y esa mirada tan dulce ambos chicos pudieron haber muerto ahí mismo, pero como había pasado.

-Enserio Juvia recuerdas todo…- pregunto curioso el pelinegro consiguiendo que ella volteara su mirada sin querer verlo.

-Si, Juvia recuerda todo…- dijo ella como si no le quisiera contestar –AH Lyon-sama está bien…- resonó acercándose al albino que aún se encontraba herido en el suelo.

-Yo estoy bien… pero tu Juvia cómo es posible-

-Fue gracias al UNION RACER…- afirmo Eina acercándose junto con Erza, quien ya se estaba dedicando a amarrar a los recién derrotados por Gray y Juvia.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto la peli azul sorprendida.

-Tu corazón…- dijo Eina con cierta nostalgia en su voz- Parece que no absorbí todos tus recuerdos…-

-Pero Juvia no recordaba nada de Gray-sama…-

-No me refería a los recuerdos de tu cabeza…- afirmo Eina con ternura- Eran las memorias de tu corazón-

-Del corazón de Juvia…- susurro la peli azul llevando una de sus manos a su pecho

-Eso significa que ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí…- replico Lyon dispuesto a irse sin embargo Juvia lo tomo de la mano, ante la mirada molesta de Gray.

-Lyon-sama, Juvia recuerda también todo lo que paso durante las últimas semanas- replico la chica logrando que Lyon se sonrojara un poco- Y no sabe lo mucho que Juvia agradece que Lyon-sama aya estado aquí para Juvia –

-No tienes nada que agradecer…- dijo él tomando una de las manos de la peli azul y depositando un tierno beso en sus nudillos- Lo haría una y otra vez de ser preciso…-

-Juvia en verdad lo aprecia mucho…- respondió la chica dando un beso en la mejilla del albino.

-Sabes Juvia, el hombre que tiene tu corazón es muy afortunado…- y con esto el Vastia dio media vuelta, no antes de lanzar una mirada a Gray junto con una sarcástica sonrisa.

-Esto Juvia…- susurro el Fullbuster pasando una mano por su revuelto cabello pero fue interrumpido por un firme pedido de la Loxar.

-Gray-sama, tenemos que hablar…- y con esto comenzó a caminar.

Eina y Erza lanzaron una sonrisa pícara a Gray para que la siguiera

-De que quieres que hablemos Juvia…- replico el pelinegro al ver como Juvia se detenía al filo de la playa.

-Gray-sama Juvia quiere que sepa que no es necesario que cumpla su promesa…- dijo la chica sin voltear a ver al pelinegro.

-¿Por qué me dices eso…?- respondió el chico confundido.

-Juvia aprendió algo de todo esto, sabe Gray-sama- susurro la chica viendo como un hermoso atardecer escondía el sol en el mar- Juvia se dio cuenta que para Gray-sama Juvia no es importante, usted desapareció mientras Juvia necesitaba de alguien…-

-No lo entiendes eso fue por…-

-Por eso Juvia…- interrumpió la peli azul- Solo no quiere escuchar la respuesta de Gray-sama…-

Sin dejar que él respondiera nada ella dio media vuelta dejándolo ahí solo, el solo no entendía que ella se había sentido humillada durante el tiempo que duro su amnesia, creía que él se había burlado de ella, logro ver su propia vida desde otra perspectiva.

-No, no lo acepto…- replico con molestia. Pero no estaba enojado con ella, está enojado con el mismo, era cierto que él la abandono cuando ella más lo necesitaba, y se encerró en su casa haciendo berrinche como un niño malcriado. Sin embargo ahora está más decidido que nunca a darle su respuesta a Juvia, solo tenía que esperar a que ella se calmara. Seguro con un día sería más que suficiente… no es asi.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al día siguiente Gray llego con todo el ánimo posible, se arregló y llevó dos rosas en su mano, entro al gremio buscando a la peli azul con la esperanza de que esta vez no lo rechazara sin embargo…

-Lo siento mucho Gray…- dijo Mirajane algo decaída desde detrás de la barra- Ella y Eina se fueron esta mañana…-

-¿Qué?...-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-El amor es muy complicado, no lo crees asi Eina-san…- replico Juvia mirando al cielo mientras caminaba por calles conocidas que tenía años que no veía- Ahora después de tanto tiempo hace a Juvia regresar, a pesar de haber pasado ya seis años…-

Tenía unos cuantos meses que Eina había muerto, jamás fue capaz de controlar al cien por ciento su poder y termino acabando con ella, pero sus últimos momentos habían culminado con una sonrisa, pues Juvia se volvió para ella, una amiga, familia simplemente la compañía que agradecía infinitamente. Pero se fue dejando a Juvia sola, incapaz de resistir la soledad regreso al lugar de donde años atrás había huido.

-Juvia está dispuesta ahora a recibir la respuesta de Gray-sama, si es que aún hay una…

Camino suavemente en dirección al gremio al que una vez perteneció, sin embargo algo capto su atención… una pequeña niña de más o menos cinco años, a la orilla de la playa.

-Que haces aquí pequeña, estas sola…- pregunto la chica acercándose a la pequeña niña, pues era raro que siendo tan pequeña estuviera ahí y sola.

-Estoy esperando a mi papá…- respondió la niña soltando una enorme sonrisa a la peli azul

Algo dentro de ella se rompió en mil pedazos, definitivamente la cara de esa niña le era familiar, pelo negro, ojos grises y ¿magia de hielo?

-Usas magia de hielo, pequeña…- resonó la chica viendo como la niña congelaba unos cuantos charcos de agua.

-Sí, mi papá también la usa y me está enseñando, y usted señorita como se llama-

-Mi nombre es Juvia… y el tuyo-

-Yo me llamo Umi…- dijo la niña dándole tiernamente la mano a la peli azul.

-Oye y puedes decirle a Juvia el nombre de tu papá.- la niña se acercó a su oído y susurro el nombre de su padre.

-Si Juvia se lo imaginaba…-

-PRINCESA ES HORA DE IRNOS…- grito un peli negro acercándose a donde la niña seguía platicando con la Loxar.

-¿Juvia?...- susurro él con sorpresa, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sus piernas quisieron flaquear, sobre todo cuando ella volvió hacia él su mirada llena de dulzura.

-Cuanto tiempo Gray-sama….-

-Usted conoce a mi papá, señorita…- pregunto tierna la niña llamando la atención de Juvia.

-Si asi es linda…- dijo ella cargando a la pequeña- Tu papá y Juvia son viejos amigos…-

-Creí no volver a verte…- susurro él… sin embargo más parecía que sus pensamientos se habían escapado de su cabeza.

-Juvia solo vino a dar una noticia al maestro y se ira, no regreso por usted…- dijo ella cruelmente poniendo a la niña en el suelo.

-Es tu hija cierto Gray-sama…-

-Princesa, ve a jugar en un momento nos iremos…- replico el pelinegro volviendo a la conversación- Si ella es mi hija…-

-Bien entonces Juvia ya no tiene nada que hacer aquí…-

-Espera no lo entiendes- dijo él tratando de detener su andar.

-Qué cosa Gray-sama… usted siguió su vida y está bien Juvia lo entiende-

-No entiendes nada…- susurro él con molestia marcada en su voz.

-Ella es hija de una mujer que conocí después de buscarte a ti por cielo mar y tierra, estaba borracho y entonces…- él se detuvo un segundo al ver como la peli azul resistía las lágrimas y luego continuo- Pero su madre murió al dar a luz, no me quedo más remedio que quedarme con Umi, ella fue lo último que me quedo después de que te fuiste… y es lo que más quiero en el mundo-

-¿y entonces?...- replico la chica cuando el soltó el agarre. –De igual manera Juvia nunca tuvo oportunidad cierto, vuelva con su hija Gray-sama…-

Él no respondió y ella se fue, corrió pero ya no en dirección al gremio, ya enviaría una carta después, ahora solo quería irse y jamás volver. Él ya había hecho su vida y ella no era quien para entrometerse.

Gray la vio cómo se iba y recordó aquel día en la había visto por última vez… era algo parecido.

-Papá… ¿ella es mi mamá?...- pregunto la niña con inocencia jalando la manga del mago de hielo y sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Umi… ven-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Juvia había corrido hasta la estación de trenes comprando el boleto del tren que saldría más pronto, sin pensarlo y de la misma manera en que regreso se iría de nuevo, se acomodó en uno de los lugares y comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas.

Tonta ingenua que te hizo pensar que Gray te esperaría. Pero de repente el tren freno forzosamente logrando que una que otra persona saliera volando.

-No se alarmen partiremos en un minuto, los rieles del tren están congelados, traigan ayuda…- se escuchaba desde afuera mientras dentro del tren todos murmuraban.

De repente alguien se paró detrás de Juvia logrando que ella volteara un tanto espantada.

-¿Qué haces aquí…?- pregunto ella con molestia.

-Me arrepentí de seguirte una vez, no lo hare de nuevo, ahora tienes que escuchar mi respuesta aunque no quieras…- y sin dejarle replicar continuo- Juvia Loxar, te amo,-

Ella casi deja derramar unas cuantas lágrimas al escuchar tal confesión, es serio había esperado tanto para eso.

-Juvia, Juvia… Juvia también lo ama Gray-sama…- grito ella lanzándose a sus brazos con euforia.

-Papá… susurro la pequeña niña a lado de su padre…- entonces ella si es mi mamá…-

Juvia se acercó a la niña y la abrazo con ternura.

-Si pequeña… yo soy tu mamá...-

No era su hija pero la querría como tal, porque amar a ese hombre se había vuelto tu obsesión, su fuerza, porque sabía que jamás podría olvidarlo y lo amaría como fuera.

Simplemente eso era lo que dictaba su corazón

FIN.

* * *

**BIEN MIS MADOS MORTALES HASTA EL SIGUIENTE FIC YANE...**

**DEJENEME COMENTARIOS RECUERDEN QUE DE SU AMOR VIVO X3**


End file.
